


La strega elementale

by Shirley_Owl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books 1-7, Canon Rewrite, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sirius Black Lives, White Magic, romances will be later
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley_Owl/pseuds/Shirley_Owl
Summary: A undici anni Cassandra Corvini scopre il mondo della magia. A Diagon Alley fa amicizia con un ragazzino dagli occhi verdi e insieme iniziano un'avventura nella scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts.In pratica un rewrite dei sette libri con l'aggiunta di un personaggio che potrebbe cambiare alcuni dei fatti narrati
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley





	1. primo anno parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> La storia non è a scopo di lucro e tutti i personaggi sono proprietà di J.K.Rowling
> 
> é la prima storia che scrivo e spero che chiunque la legga possa darmi dei feedback per aiutarmi a migliorare. La storia dei primi tre libri segue gli eventi canon, dal quarto libro qualcosa potrebbe iniziare a cambiare
> 
> La storia non è ancora conclusa, ma cercherò di avanzare in modo costante, magari postando un capitolo a settimana di quelli già scritti

Cassandra Corvini, di anni undici, in un giorno di ottobre ricevette una strana visita, che le avrebbe cambiato la vita. Un uomo, vestito con uno strano abito scuro con tanto di mantello, si presentò come impiegato del ministero della magia italiano, dichiarando che Cassandra era una strega e porgendole due lettere. Le lettere erano provenienti da due scuole di magia, Beauxbatons e Hogwarts. L’uomo spiegò a un’esterrefatta famiglia Corvini che maghi e streghe iniziavano la formazione scolastica a undici anni e che non essendoci purtroppo una scuola di magia italiana Cassandra avrebbe potuto scegliere se andare in Francia o in Scozia. Spiegò anche come trovare il ministero della magia, situato a Roma, e che sarebbe stato disponibile in caso di bisogno.

Cassandra stette per un po’ a fissare le lettere, per poi aprirle. Erano praticamente identiche, ma quella di Beauxbatons era scritta in francese e a Cassandra non ci volle molto per scegliere in quale scuola andare. Conosceva già l’inglese e la Scozia le era sempre sembrata un luogo affascinante. Sulla lettera di Hogwarts c’era scritto di inviare una risposta via gufo alla scuola entro il 31 luglio, e di recarsi a Londra il primo settembre alla stazione di King’s Cross per prendere il treno. Inoltre, era necessario comprare molte cose per la scuola. Cassandra e i suoi genitori decisero di cercare la comunità magica di Milano e fare lì la maggior parte delle spese. Una delle entrate più usate per il mondo magico della città si trovava in una viuzza apparentemente banale, che celava però una casa antica di epoca romana a cui i babbani non facevano mai particolarmente caso.

Una volta dall’altra parte però, tutto cambiava. Stradine e case si snodavano come un labirinto, persone vestite in modo strano camminavano parlando di argomenti sconosciuti, le vetrine dei negozi mostravano oggetti non certo definibili comuni.

Alcuni maghi e streghe si girarono a guardare Cassandra e la sua famiglia, ma dovettero riconoscere la lettera che Cassandra teneva in mano perché presto ricominciarono a ignorarli. La lista di oggetti da comprare era molto lunga, ma dopo qualche ora passate tra libri, divise e calderoni, avevano finito. Cassandra decise di aspettare a comprare un animale (la scelta era tra un gatto, un gufo e un rospo) per evitare di portarlo fino a Londra. Mancava anche la bacchetta; in Italia l’unico negoziante di bacchette era a Roma, il quale vendeva le bacchette fabbricate da Ollivander, in quanto parenti alla lontana, ma tutti quelli a cui chiese consiglio le dissero di andare direttamente a Londra al negozio originale. Andarono anche all’ufficio postale magico per spedire la risposta per Hogwarts.

Cassandra passò tutto l’anno tra il mondo babbano e quello magico, comprando libri e cercando di informarsi il più possibile su vari argomenti. Lesse di notizie su Hogwarts, sulle creature magiche italiane, sui maghi importanti della storia e sulle materie che avrebbe iniziato il settembre successivo.

Il 31 luglio Cassandra e la sua famiglia partirono per l’Inghilterra. Lei sarebbe rimasta a Londra, mentre i suoi genitori e sua sorella avrebbero trascorso le vacanze viaggiando per il paese. L’alloggio consigliato per essere vicini all’entrata del mondo magico a Londra era un pub, il Paiolo magico, e fu lì che Cassandra ebbe un incontro alquanto importante per la sua vita futura.

Arrivata infatti davanti all’ingresso del Paiolo Magico, rischiò quasi di andare addosso a un altro ragazzino che si guardava attorno spaurito. Con lui c’era un omone enorme con una barba molto fitta, ma uno sguardo buono. Sentì che diceva al bambino “Andiamo Harry, abbiamo molto da fare.” Quindi il bambino si chiamava Harry, pensò Cassandra.  
Vincendo tutta la sua timidezza si avvicinò a loro.

“Scusate, potete indicarmi come arrivare a Diagon Alley? Arrivo dal mondo babbano e non sono molto sicura su dove devo andare.” L’uomo le sorrise dicendo “Certo, ti puoi aggiungere a noi, anche Harry arriva dal mondo babbano.” Cassandra e Harry si guardarono per un attimo, poi lui le porse la mano.

“Ciao, io sono Harry Potter.”

“Ciao Harry, io sono Cassandra Corvini, piacere di conoscerti.” Rispose. I suoi occhi si spalancarono un po’.

“È un nome particolare.”

“Era il nome di una mia bisnonna e ho anche letto che una profetessa dell’antichità si chiamava così.” rispose ripensando a come una volta scoperto di essere una strega il suo nome le era piaciuto ancora di più. “Beh mi piace molto!” disse il ragazzino sorridendo. Sollevata, anche la streghetta sorrise, guardandolo negli occhi. Harry aveva gli occhi verdi, anche se nascosti da un paio di occhiali tondi, i capelli neri e disordinatissimi e, dettaglio non irrilevante, aveva una cicatrice a forma di saetta in fronte. La curiosità ebbe il sopravvento. “Come te la sei procurata quella?” chiese, indicando la fronte.

Fu l’uomo a rispondere. “Quella gliela fece un mago oscuro cercando di ucciderlo mentre era ancora un neonato. I suoi genitori morirono quella notte, ma Harry no. È l’unico essere umano a essere sopravvissuto a quell’incantesimo. Ora, però, dovremmo sbrigarci. Il tempo stringe e voi dovete comprare tutto l’occorrente per la scuola. Tu hai già fatto il cambio di soldi?” l’ultima domanda era rivolta a Cassandra. “Si, signore. In realtà a Milano ho anche già comprato quasi tutto, mi manca solo la bacchetta e un animale.” L’omone fece un altro sorriso, “Chiamami pure Hagrid, sono il Custode delle Chiavi a Hogwarts.” Poi si girò e picchiettò con un ombrello rosa su un muro, che si aprì rivelando una strada colorata e affollata, simile a quelle che la ragazzina aveva visto a Milano.

La prima tappa fu la Gringott, la banca dei maghi. Aveva un aspetto simile a quella di Milano, ed era gestita dai goblin, cugini degli gnomi italiani. Harry doveva prelevare i soldi dalla camera blindata appartenuta ai suoi genitori e Hagrid lo accompagnò. Cassandra invece aspettò nell’atrio, osservando i goblin che lavoravano e i maghi che entravano e uscivano.

Una volta usciti dalla banca l’insolito trio si dedicò allo shopping scolastico. Cassandra si divertì a constatare che anche in fatto di moda magica l’Italia era passi avanti rispetto all’Inghilterra. Al negozio di animali, mentre Harry era al negozio di vestiti, Hagrid comprò a Harry una civetta bianca come regalo di compleanno, mentre Cassandra scelse un gatto nero, che chiamò Zeref. Quando si ricongiunsero a Harry con il regalo Cassandra poté vedere sul volto del ragazzino mille emozioni diverse, e dentro di sé le venne spontaneo chiedersi se Harry avesse mai ricevuto dei regali. Poi quasi scoppiò a ridere quando Harry chiamò la sua civetta Edvige.

Come ultima cosa si avviarono a prendere le bacchette. Ollivander, il proprietario, si mise subito all’opera nel cercare due bacchette adatte. Per Cassandra fu abbastanza semplice, la seconda scelta si rivelò quella giusta: una bacchetta di legno di larice con nucleo di corda di cuore di drago. Per Harry invece fu complicato, le prime tre bacchette crearono confusione nel negozio finché il proprietario gliene porse una che cominciò a sprizzare scintille. La bacchetta aveva scelto il suo proprietario. Il caso, o il fato, volle che la fenice la cui piuma era nel nucleo della bacchetta di Harry aveva fatto cadere anche un’altra piuma, che era nella bacchetta di quel famoso mago oscuro, che i maghi per paura chiamavano Tu-sai-chi o Colui che non deve essere nominato. Cassandra si trovò a pensare che erano nomi un po’ lunghi e che forse sarebbe stato meglio chiamare le persone col proprio nome, fossero anche maghi oscuri, ma non lo disse, in fondo non sapeva quasi nulla di quel mondo.

Quando la giornata volse al termine, Hagrid e Harry si congedarono. Harry doveva tornare dai suoi zii, ma lui e Cassandra si misero d’accordo per trovarsi a King’s Cross il giorno della partenza.

Agosto passò in fretta e lasciò spazio a settembre, e con esso al giorno della partenza. Con un po’ di fatica, visto il gran numero di persone alla stazione, Cassandra e Harry riuscirono a incontrarsi e si avviarono verso il binario 9 ¾, dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi il treno. Peccato però che arrivati tra il binario nove e il binario 10 non ci fosse l’ombra né del treno né del binario 9 ¾.

“E ora? Tu hai idea di dove si trovi il binario?” Entrambi apparivano leggermente preoccupati. Harry scosse la testa. Si guardarono intorno e all’improvviso videro la salvezza. Una famiglia di persone dai capelli rossi e con carrelli e bauli molto simili ai loro si stava avvicinando e quello che doveva essere il fratello maggiore, aumentando di velocità andò a schiantarsi nel muro che divideva i binari. O almeno così pensavano Cassandra e Harry. Il rosso invece era passato attraverso il muro ed era sparito. I due si guardarono sbalorditi. Il resto della famiglia li notò ed Harry si avvicinò a chiedere se da lì si arrivava al binario per andare a Hogwarts. La madre li guardò con affetto.

“Sì, siete al primo anno? Anche Ron inizia quest’anno.” E indicò un ragazzino dietro di lei, che rivolse un cenno di saluto.

“Dovete solo prendere la rincorsa e andare, non è pericoloso. Ma sbrigatevi, altrimenti perdete il treno.” Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Cassandra, tenendo forte il carrello partì e si ritrovò dall’altra parte del muro, davanti a un treno a vapore. Tutto intorno c’erano una cacofonia di suoni e colori, e persone che apparivano da tutte le parti. Subito dopo la raggiunse Harry, ma in quella confusione persero di vista la famiglia di rossi.

Dopo aver caricato i bagagli si sedettero insieme in uno scompartimento vuoto ad aspettare che il treno partisse, e lì li raggiunse di nuovo il ragazzino dai capelli rossi, che si presentò come Ronald Weasley.  
L’argomento di conversazione fu Harry, che nel mondo magico era considerato quasi come una star, e tutti, Ron compreso, sembrava sapessero la sua storia, chiamandolo il Bambino sopravvissuto. Da parte sua Harry sembrava leggermente a disagio per tutte quelle attenzioni, quasi come se nella sua vita non gliene avessero date molte.

Mentre i tre chiacchieravano e Ron tentava di far vedere ai due nuovi amici una magia, un’altra ragazzina entrò nello scompartimento. Aveva lunghi capelli ricci e occhi nocciola. “Ciao, avete visto un rospo? Un ragazzo di nome Neville lo ha perso. State facendo magie? Posso vedere? Io sono Hermione Granger, molto piacere. Oh tu devi essere Harry Potter.” Disse senza quasi prendere fiato, stringendo la mano a Harry.

“Ma solo io non sapevo nulla di lui?” esclamò Cassandra ridendo. “Vivo proprio fuori dal mondo”.

“Ma no che dici, sono io quello che mi conosco di meno.” Disse Harry scoppiando a ridere anche lui e contagiando gli altri.

Hermione sembrava interessata anche a Cassandra oltre che ad Harry. “Da dove vieni? Non sembri inglese.”

“No, sono italiana.”

“Non c’è una scuola di magia in Italia?”

“Purtroppo no, io ho potuto scegliere se venire a Hogwarts o andare in una scuola di magia in Francia. Probabilmente ci saranno anche altre scuole nel resto del mondo.”

“Sul serio? Penso andrò a cercare libri che parlano delle altre scuole allora.” Disse Hermione.

Il carrello con merendine di tutti i generi distrasse gli occupanti dello scompartimento, che cominciarono a mangiare dolci e snack dai nomi magici quanto i dolci stessi. Le cioccorane ad esempio saltavano sul serio.  
A un certo punto si affacciò nello scompartimento un bambino dai capelli color platino accompagnato da due ragazzotti che disse: “E così è vero, il famoso Harry Potter frequenterà Hogwarts.” Cassandra si girò verso Harry sorridente, “Ed ecco l’ennesima persona che sa tutto di te.”

Il ragazzino si avvicinò tendendo la mano a Harry. “Io sono Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Prima che Harry gli potesse stringere la mano, però, Ron tossì nascondendo una risatina e il biondino lo incenerì con lo sguardo, prima di dire parole sprezzanti contro la sua famiglia che fecero abbassare lo sguardo al rosso. Poi si girò di nuovo verso Harry, il quale però decise di non stringergli la mano. Un lampo di frustrazione passò negli occhi grigi del biondino. Evidentemente non era abituato a essere rifiutato. Cassandra si disse che se fosse capitata nella sua classe, avrebbe cercato di non essere sua nemica. Il problema era che invece Harry l’aveva probabilmente appena fatto.

Verso sera il treno arrivò finalmente alla stazione di Hogsmeade, un villaggio magico vicino a Hogwarts, e Cassandra e Harry ritrovarono Hagrid che guidò tutti gli studenti del primo anno in riva al lago per prendere le barche che li avrebbero fatti arrivare alla scuola. Più che una scuola era un castello medievale enorme, circondato da una foresta, oltre che affacciato sul lago e Cassandra, che amava profondamente tutto ciò che riguardava castelli e ambientazioni medievali, ne rimase affascinata.

Una volta entrati e salite le scale, gli studenti furono fatti fermare davanti a una grande porta mentre una professoressa, che si presentò come Minerva McGonagoll, spiegava le prime regole e il meccanismo delle case della scuola: Grifondoro, Corvonero, Tassorosso e Serpeverde.  
Non ci fu molto tempo per stare a pensare a come venivano scelte le case perché le porte si aprirono rivelando l’entrata in una grandissima sala con quattro lunghissime tavolate. In fondo c’era un tavolo al quale erano seduti i professori, tra cui al centro il preside Silente e appena prima uno sgabello con un vecchio cappello da mago sopra.

La professoressa di prima prese il cappello in mano e spiegò che serviva per la cerimonia di smistamento. Cominciò a chiamare gli alunni in ordine alfabetico, e Cassandra sentì dire a Ron che tutti i maghi oscuri andavano a Serpeverde. Presto fu il turno di Cassandra. Si avvicinò allo sgabello e il cappello le fu posato in testa. Una voce le rimbombò nella testa. “Mmmm, difficile, molto difficile, era da un po’ che non mi capitava una persona senza una caratteristica preponderante. Staresti bene in tutte le case.” “Per favore non mi rimandare a casa, mi saprò adattare ovunque” la paura di non essere presa era sempre più reale. “Adattare dici eh, allora so dove mandarti ed è SERPEVERDE.” Gridò il cappello.

Cassandra guardò sollevata gli abiti che cambiavano colore in verde e argento, i colori serpeverde, e si affrettò ad andare al tavolo, sedendosi vicino a una ragazzina che si presentò come Millicent Bullstrode. Vide con la coda dell’occhio Ron rivolgerle uno sguardo torvo e girarsi a dire una cosa a Harry che invece la stava guardando stranito. Lo smistamento intanto andava avanti. Hermione rimase sullo sgabello quasi quanto Cassandra e fu smistata in Grifondoro, altri ragazzini si sedettero al tavolo Serpeverde tra cui il biondino del treno, Draco Malfoy, e i due ragazzotti che erano con lui. Cassandra stava facendo la conoscenza di un’altra Serpeverde, Pansy Parkinson, quando si sentì il nome “Harry Potter”.  
Nella sala ci fu silenzio, interrotto solo da qualche brusio. Seduto sullo sgabello Harry sembrava discutere col cappello che alla fine gridò: “GRIFONDORO”. Da un tavolo si levarono grida di felicità mentre tutti facevano spazio a Harry. Dopo che gli ultimi studenti furono smistati, Ron in Grifondoro e Blaise Zabini in Serpeverde, il preside diede il via al banchetto. Pietanze di ogni genere comparvero sul tavolo e tutti iniziarono a mangiare con gusto. Cassandra si presentò a Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini, che erano amici d’infanzia di Pansy. Malfoy sembrò riconoscerla. “Ti ho vista prima in treno, eri vicino a Potter, siete amici?”

“Beh, non lo conosco ancora bene, ma è la prima persona che ho incontrato a Londra ed è stato molto gentile con me. Probabilmente se non avessi insultato Ron, ti avrebbe stretto la mano.” Rispose Cassandra con un sorrisino.

“Si, ma vedi, devi sapere che non scorre buon sangue tra i Malfoy e i Weasley. Loro sono pezzenti e traditori del sangue puro. È stato istinto.”

“Capisco.” Tuttavia, Cassandra non era molto convinta. Insomma a undici anni si poteva essere amici di chiunque. O no? Forse nel mondo magico ci si atteneva di più a certe cose. Nemmeno il concetto di traditore di sangue le era chiaro, ma decise di rimandare le domande a un altro momento.

Finito il banchetto e dopo un discorso del preside su luoghi vietati e pericolosi, gli studenti furono invitati a seguire i prefetti delle rispettive case per andare nei dormitori. Mentre uscivano dalla sala Cassandra riuscì a salutare brevemente Harry, che a differenza di Ron non sembrava avercela con lei per essere una Serpeverde, e continuò a seguire gli altri studenti.

Il dormitorio di Serpeverde era nei sotterranei, nascosto da una parete che si spostava dopo aver detto una parola d’ordine. Gemma Farley, una dei prefetti, fece un discorso ai nuovi studenti su cosa significasse essere un Serpeverde, raccomandandosi di comportarsi in modo dignitoso per la casa. Fece il suo ingresso anche un professore vestito totalmente di nero, che si presentò come professor Severus Piton, insegnante di pozioni nonché capo-casa di Serpeverde. Anche lui spiegò brevemente in cosa consisteva l’orgoglio verde-argento e poi mandò tutti a dormire.  
Cassandra seguì le altre ragazzine nella camera del primo anno. La stanza era rettangolare, anch’essa verde e argento, con cinque letti a baldacchino. Un’enorme vetrata mostrava il fondale del lago e Cassandra si sentì stranamente a casa. L’acqua le faceva sempre quell’effetto. Tutti i bagagli erano già sistemati e Zeref si avvicinò subito per farsi coccolare. Oltre a Cassandra e Pansy, le altre ragazze erano Millicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengrass e Tracey Davis. Le streghette si cambiarono per la notte e andarono a dormire in fretta, la giornata trascorsa era stata stancante.  
Cassandra si addormentò felice pensando a quella nuova vita che aveva appena cominciato.


	2. primo anno parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo capitolo, questo è abbastanza corto, ma spero sia carino

Cassandra si svegliò eccitata la mattina dopo. Era il primo giorno della sua nuova vita nella scuola di Hogwarts. Si vestì in fretta con la divisa dei colori della sua casa, poi con Pansy andò nella sala comune dove le aspettava Blaise.

“Ciao ragazze, mettetevi comode perché il principino ci impiegherà un po’ a vestirsi.”

“Come se ormai non fossimo abituati.” Rispose Pansy con un sospiro. Cassandra stava per scoppiare a ridere capendo che stavano parlando di Draco, ma una voce la interruppe. “Blaise taci o ti cucio la bocca. Buongiorno Pansy, Cassandra.” Il cambio di tono tra la minaccia a Zabini e il saluto alle compagne si sentì chiaramente. Di sicuro quel ragazzino per quanto piccolo sapeva mettere a tacere chiunque, anche quelli del settimo anno. Tutti tranne Blaise a quanto pareva. “Oh eddai Draco lo sappiamo tutti che hai manie di protagonismo.” Uno sbuffo partì dalla bocca di Malfoy. “Non voglio perdere tempo a discutere, andiamo in Sala Grande. Tiger, Goyle, seguitemi.” I due ragazzini corpulenti lo affiancarono.

“Ma lo devono seguire sempre?” chiese Cassandra. “Politiche purosangue.” Disse solo Blaise, come se spiegasse tutto. Qualsiasi cosa fosse un purosangue, sembrava che tutti pensassero che anche Cassandra lo fosse, a giudicare dalla mancanza di spiegazioni.

Quando il gruppo di serpeverde arrivò davanti alla sale grande incrociò Harry con Ron, Hermione e un altro ragazzino. Malfoy non si fece attendere per lo scontro. “Potter”

“Malfoy”. Si guardavano con odio e così tutti gli altri. Cassandra non capiva il perché, così si mise tra loro, “Ragazzi, perché quegli sguardi? Non possiamo essere amici? Vi ho conosciuti ieri, è vero, ma mi sembrate tutti simpatici, non vedo perché non andare d’accordo.” Tutti tranne Harry, che probabilmente la pensava come lei, la guardarono come se fosse pazza. Fu Draco a prendere la parola, “Sei matta per caso? Tutti sanno che Serpeverde e Grifondoro non si possono vedere, sono troppo diversi.”

“Sì, è risaputo che sono nemici.” Gli fece eco Ron. “A me sembra una cosa stupida” continuò imperterrita. “Il cappello parlante ha parlato di cooperazione tra le case, non di guerra”

“E tu dai ascolto a un vecchio cappello?”

“Bah fate come volete, ma io cercherò di non immischiarmi e vi considererò tutti amici”

“Può andare bene” rispose Draco “Cercheremo di lanciarci incantesimi quando tu sarai lontana”

“Ottimo” rispose Cassandra ed entrò in Sala Grande per la colazione lasciando gli altri a guardarsi in cagnesco. Quando tutto il gruppetto si fu seduto passò il professor Piton a consegnare l’orario delle lezioni. A ogni lezione partecipavano due case e la prima di quel giorno era incantesimi con i Tassorosso.

La giornata trascorse veloce e in un attimo si arrivò all’ultima lezione, Pozioni con il professor Piton. Per quella lezione Serpeverde era abbinata a Grifondoro e già entrando nella fredda aula Cassandra constatò che la scena di quella mattina era solo un’anteprima dei prossimi sette anni. Tutti gli studenti si guardavano in cagnesco e sembrava fossero pronti a sguainare le bacchette. Fortunatamente quel giorno era una lezione teorica, perché altrimenti si poteva star sicuri che qualcuno avrebbe lanciato pozioni sugli altri. Cassandra si mise vicino a Draco, per istinto, e alla fine della lezione decise che aveva fatto bene a seguirlo, perché sembrava davvero portato per quella materia. Lo stesso non si poteva dire di Harry, che non era riuscito a rispondere a nessuna delle domande del professore. _Beh, siamo solo al primo giorno, non molti avrebbero saputo rispondere_ , pensò la ragazza.

Dopo cena, sazi come non mai, il gruppetto Serpeverde si ritirò nella sala comune a parlare e a giocare, poiché vigeva il coprifuoco nel castello, e a seguito di un’innocente domanda – sei italiana anche tu? Aveva detto Blaise, non conosco una famiglia purosangue col tuo cognome - il caos esplose. “Tu sei una sanguesporco??” urlarono gli altri ragazzi verso Cassandra. “Cosa aspettavi a dircelo, scusa, che ti chiedessi in moglie?” disse Draco con tono alterato.

“Primo, perché mai dovresti chiedermi in moglie, secondo, cosa cambia che io sono una sanguesporco? Non so nemmeno cosa significa.”

“Significa che non ti avvicinerai più a noi. Noi veniamo da famiglie purosangue da generazioni, non ci possiamo mischiare alla feccia.”

“Scusa? Come mi hai chiamato?” ribatté la ragazzina. Non stava urlando, era piuttosto calma. Cassandra non amava i conflitti, quindi quando accadevano cercava di risolverli in fretta e senza troppe urla. “Feccia” ripeté Malfoy guardandola. Lei sostenne il suo sguardo. “Quindi se ho capito bene, fino ad adesso mi consideravi un’amica simpatica e ora improvvisamente sono feccia?”

“Su questo ha ragione, Draco, hai passato tutta la sera di ieri a dire che la trovavi interessante e che saresti stato suo amico e ora la insulti.” “Sta zitto Blaise! Non devi ripetere tutto ciò che ti dico.” Ribatté stizzito Draco. “Ohh e così ero interessante…” disse Cassandra con uno sguardo ironico. “Zitta. Non voglio sentirvi. Vado in camera.” E con questo Draco mise fine alla conversazione e si allontanò.

Lo sguardo affranto di Cassandra cadde su Pansy e Blaise. “Non vi giudico se date ragione a lui, in fondo siete amici da anni, io…” ma prima che potesse continuare Pansy disse: “A noi non interessa, tu sei una bella persona e nostra amica, inoltre le nostre famiglie non sono così tradizionaliste come quella di Draco. Vedrai che riusciremo a farlo ragionare.”

“Sì, adesso ci parlo io.” Continuò Blaise e dicendo così corse per raggiungere l’amico.

“A questo punto direi di andare anche noi.” Disse Pansy.

“Sicura che mi vuoi in camera? Potrei passarti qualche malattia da feccia.” E lei scoppiò a ridere.

“Cavolo, dovrò stare attenta. Sei decisamente Serpeverde.”

Si avviarono in camera ridendo e dopo un po’ crollarono sfinite.


	3. primo anno parte 3

Le giornate passavano e gli scontri in corridoio con i Grifondoro non mancavano. Draco si era scusato con Cassandra, seppur col suo solito tono arrogante, e lei lo aveva perdonato perché fortunatamente era una persona che non se la prendeva più di tanto sul personale. Questo non frenava il biondo dal chiamare altri studenti con quell’appellativo. Cassandra gli riservava occhiatacce ogni volta, e si tratteneva dal lanciargli incantesimi solo grazie a Blaise, secondo cui Draco si comportava in quel modo solo per mantenere l’orgoglio Malfoy.

A lezione erano battibecchi e battute acide di continuo, ma perlomeno le ragazze riuscivano ad avere conversazioni civili. Hermione era intelligentissima e l’unica a non addormentarsi durante storia della magia, Cassandra se la cavava bene in trasfigurazione e Pansy era brava in pozioni, quindi spesso si organizzavano sedute di studio in biblioteca. Erano i ragazzi che proprio non riuscivano a stare vicini.

Il compleanno di Cassandra arrivò in un piovoso giorno di ottobre, e la strega fu piacevolmente sorpresa della torta al cioccolato che i suoi amici le fecero trovare al tavolo di Serpeverde in Sala Grande. E anche di una scatola di cioccorane e delle piume pregiate che le regalarono. Fu un bel compleanno e solo per un po’ il gruppetto Serpeverde-Grifondoro riuscì tutto sommato ad andare d’accordo.

*

Ad Halloween ci fu uno strano incidente. Entrò un troll nella scuola, che in teoria a detta di tutti era l’edificio più sicuro del mondo. Tutti gli studenti furono scortati nei dormitori, ma successivamente si scoprì che Harry e Ron lo avevano affrontato e sconfitto per salvare Hermione. Questo fatto fece infuriare Draco che passò le successive settimane a insultare Potter e la sua mania di eroismo da strapazzo. Cassandra pensò che fosse solo preoccupato, ma non glielo fece notare. Un Malfoy arrabbiato conveniva tenerselo buono.

Si arrivò alle vacanze di Natale e Cassandra fu una dei pochissimi Serpeverde a rimanere a scuola, e l’unica del suo anno. Non poteva permettersi di tornare in Italia sia a Natale che in estate. Pansy propose di andare da lei, ma Draco le ricordò che per quanto loro l’avessero accettata, le loro famiglie non avrebbero permesso di far entrare una natababbana (il termine gentile di sanguesporco) in casa.

Dopo aver salutato i compagni la strega si diresse in Sala Grande e scoprì che anche Harry e Ron erano rimasti a scuola. Harry, infatti, che viveva coi suoi zii, non aveva intenzione di tornare perché lo maltrattavano, e Ron aveva scelto di non lasciarlo solo.

Così la notte di Natale i tre si trovarono sotto l’albero nella sala comune di Grifondoro, dopo aver chiesto alla MacGonagoll il permesso per lasciare entrare una studentessa di un’altra casa. I pochi studenti Grifondoro rimasti storsero un po’ il naso quando entrarono, ma decisero di non fare commenti. La sala comune di Grifondoro era in una torre ed era decorata in rosso e oro. Cassandra non fu sorpresa di non aver ricevuto nulla dai suoi, non avendo comprato un gufo non aveva modo per spedire pacchetti tra un mondo e l’altro. Avrebbe aperto i regali a giugno, una volta tornata a casa. A Ron erano arrivate caramelle e un maglione fatto a mano, mentre Harry ricevette un regalo da Hagrid, da Hermione e Cassandra, e un maglione come quello di Ron. Guardando meglio sotto l’albero però notarono che c’era anche un altro pacchetto per lui. Era accompagnato da un biglietto anonimo che diceva che il contenuto era stato di suo padre e che ora apparteneva a lui.

“Ma chi me l’ha mandato?” continuava a ripetere Harry. “Che importa, aprilo e basta!” era l’ennesima volta che Cassandra e Ron glielo dicevano.

“Ok ok ora lo apro.” Si arrese e aprì il pacchetto. Conteneva un mantello. Ma quando provò a indossarlo, il suo corpo sparì. Si mise il mantello anche sulla testa e sparì del tutto. Gli altri due erano a bocca aperta. Era un mantello dell’invisibilità, alquanto raro secondo Ron. E adesso Harry ne possedeva uno. Cominciarono a elencare i modi di usare quel mantello quando a un certo punto a Harry venne un lampo negli occhi e lanciò uno sguardo a Ron, che annuì. Lo scambio non passò inosservato a Cassandra, che rimase un po’ confusa, ma decise di non indagare, in fondo erano fatti loro e lei era una persona discreta. Il permesso per rimanere nella torre venne esteso anche per la notte, grazie al preside, e Cassandra andò a dormire nel letto di Hermione.

Non vide più spesso Harry e Ron durante il resto delle vacanze, sembravano sempre indaffarati, quindi la Serpeverde si concentrò sui compiti. Si ricordò anche di cercare ulteriori informazioni sulle scuole di magia e scoprì che ne esistevano altre, in giro per il mondo, e che in Italia ce n’era stata una nei tempi dell’antica Roma, ma che era stata chiusa. Stessa cosa era capitata a una scuola in Grecia e a una in Egitto. Nella loro età dell’oro vi si insegnava una magia antica, primordiale, ma col passare dei tempi erano state pian piano abbandonate e infine chiuse.

Le vacanze passarono, la scuola tornò a riempirsi di studenti e la vita tornò quella di sempre, con lezioni, compiti e partite di Quidditch. Harry fu sorprendentemente selezionato per far parte della squadra di Grifondoro, con grande scorno di Draco, che sembrava sempre più dedicato alla missione di far espellere l’altro ragazzo.

Ci fu un incidente con un cucciolo di drago – Hagrid lo aveva ricevuto da un uomo misterioso e l’aveva mostrato ai ragazzini – ma la sera in cui segretamente lo fecero mandare via da Hogwarts grazie a uno dei fratelli Weasley, un domatore di draghi, Draco fece la spia sul fatto che stessero violando il coprifuoco e il trio Grifondoro fu messo in punizione.

Nella sala comune di Serpeverde le risate furono anche per il fatto che Draco venne messo in punizione con loro. Risate che si spensero quando Draco tornò bianco come un fantasma e raccontò che nella foresta proibita lui ed Harry avevano visto una figura scura bere del sangue di unicorno. Cassandra rimase inorridita come gli altri quando le spiegarono cosa implicava un’azione orribile come quella.

*

Verso la fine dell’anno, Ron, Harry ed Hermione si ritrovarono in infermeria con ferite gravi, e lì confessarono che avevano, o meglio Harry aveva, affrontato di nuovo Voldemort (finalmente Cassandra scoprì il nome di quel mago oscuro), che aveva l’aspetto di un parassita dietro la testa del professore di difesa contro le arti oscure. Dissero che il piano era di ottenere la pietra filosofale che donava la vita eterna, ma che Harry l’aveva fermato in tempo. Sfortunatamente Voldemort era scappato e loro ricoverati. Cassandra si arrabbiò, e disse che anche lei avrebbe voluto aiutarli perché li considerava amici, e loro dopo molte preghiere accettarono, facendole però promettere che non avrebbe detto nulla a nessuno. Non che la promessa servisse, visto che la storia si era già diffusa in tutto il castello.

Alla festa di fine anno Serpeverde aveva vinto la coppa delle case, ma Silente decise di aggiungere punti a Grifondoro per il coraggio di Harry, Hermione, Ron e Neville, e così, sommando i punti, la casa vincitrice fu Grifondoro. Inutile descrivere l’umore di Draco, e degli altri Serpeverde, erano intrattabili. Perfino la calma Cassandra fu irritata da quel gesto di palese favoritismo, ma fu anche sollevata dal pensiero che grazie alle vacanze imminenti non avrebbe dovuto sopportare le lamentele dei suoi compagni.

Il giorno dopo si trovarono sul treno diretto a Londra. I primi a congedarsi furono Draco, Pansy e Blaise, che non dovevano attraversare la barriera per la stazione babbana, e che salutarono calorosamente la loro amica dandole appuntamento a settembre.

Cassandra salutò gli altri con un abbraccio e raggiunse sua mamma che la aspettava a braccia aperte. Con lei andò a prendere l’aereo mentre le raccontava emozionata tutte le cose che le venivano in mente sull’anno appena trascorso. E fu con il pensiero rivolto alle avventure che sicuramente avrebbero intrapreso in futuro che si addormentò sul sedile dell’aereo, la faccia rivolta verso l’oblò.


	4. secondo anno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo copre interamente gli avvenimenti del secondo anno, perché rimangono uguali rispetto al canon

Settembre arrivò in un baleno e Cassandra si trovò di nuovo a Londra in vista di prendere il treno per Hogwarts. Sul treno ritrovò i suoi amici Serpeverde e con loro si mise alla ricerca di uno scompartimento. Passando nel corridoio salutò di sfuggita Hermione, seduta da sola mentre aspettava probabilmente Harry e Ron, e in un altro scompartimento vide due dei fratelli maggiori di Ron, i gemelli combinaguai, insieme a una ragazzina che non poteva che essere la sorella minore, Ginny. _Chissà se finirà anche lei in Grifondoro_ , pensò Cassandra.

Il viaggio passò tranquillo, parlando dell’estate appena trascorsa e mangiando dolci, finché non arrivarono in vista del castello. Troppo stordita dal viaggio Cassandra si rese conto solo dopo cena, mentre uscivano dalla Sala Grande, che fino a quel momento non aveva visto né Ron né Harry, e una rapida occhiata a un’inquieta Hermione le rivelò che nemmeno l’altra ragazza sembrava sapere dove fossero finiti.

La risposta arrivò la mattina dopo a colazione sotto forma di una strillettera da parte della madre di Ron. Pansy spiegò sottovoce a Cassandra il funzionamento delle strillettere mentre in tutta la Sala Grande la voce della signora Weasley rimbombava mentre accusava il figlio di aver rubato la macchina volante del padre per arrivare a Hogwarts. Cassandra a quel punto non sapeva se stupirsi di più della lettera, della macchina che volava o dell’idea idiota che avevano avuto i suoi amici.

Draco accanto a lei stava già rielencando i motivi per cui i Weasley erano degli zoticoni e una vergogna per tutte le famiglie purosangue degne di quel nome. Poi passò a lamentarsi della continua voglia di attenzioni di Harry, ricordando anche una scena a Diagon Alley che aveva coinvolto il nuovo professore di difesa. Cassandra tentò di ricordare per l’ennesima volta che Harry non amava tutte quelle attenzioni, ma il giorno in cui Draco si sarebbe convinto del contrario era ancora lontano.

*

Dopo quello che era stato un primo giorno molto lungo il ritmo a scuola cominciò a essere più regolare, le lezioni procedevano bene, e si poteva pensare a un anno tranquillo.

Finché la gatta del custode Gazza non fu trovata pietrificata in un corridoio con accanto una scritta sul muro scritta col sangue. La scritta recitava “ _la camera dei segreti è stata aperta. Nemici dell’erede temete._ ” Da lì in poi tutto cambiò.

Durante le lezioni gli studenti cercarono di scoprire il senso di quella scritta chiedendo a riluttanti professori, e vennero a scoprire che la camera in questione faceva riferimento a una leggenda secondo cui Salazar Serpeverde, uno dei quattro fondatori, aveva creato una camera con all’interno un mostro con l’obiettivo di uccidere gli studenti natibabbani ed epurare quindi la scuola dai non purosangue.

Si creò quindi un clima di tensione in cui si cercava di capire chi potesse essere l’erede di Serpeverde. I Grifondoro sembravano volgere i loro sospetti su Draco, e Cassandra non poteva certo biasimarli visto il comportamento di quest’ultimo verso i natibabbani, ma sapeva anche che Draco non si sarebbe messo a uccidere altri studenti solo per disgusto. Inoltre Draco, e gli altri ragazzi Serpeverde, erano preoccupati per la stessa Cassandra, una dei pochissimi natabbani nella casa verde-argento.

*

“Indovinate chi è il nuovo cercatore di Serpeverde!” disse Draco entrando, o meglio saltando, nella sala comune. Cassandra e gli altri finsero di pensarci su. “Selwin, quello del quinto anno?”

“Per me è Rosier”

Draco sbuffò fintamente infastidito e gli altri ebbero pietà di lui. “Congratulazioni Draco, siamo molto felici per te.”

“Sì, siamo sicuri farai onore a Serpeverde. Quando avete gli allenamenti?”

“Tra qualche giorno. Ora scusate, ma mio padre aveva promesso di comprare un set di Nimbus 2001 se avessi passato i provini.” E si fiondò nella sua stanza.

Cassandra era rimasta a bocca aperta. Un intero set di nuove scope? Era una spesa enorme! E chissà le altre squadre quanto sarebbero state invidiose. Ma sarebbe stato abbastanza a vincere la coppa? Draco era molto bravo a volare, e probabilmente avrebbe battuto i cercatori di Corvonero e Tassorosso, ma Harry? Quel ragazzo sembrava avere le ali più che una semplice scopa.

“Spero che quando ci sarà la partita contro Grifondoro Draco si concentri sul boccino invece che su Potter” sentì dire a Blaise. Lei e Pansy si guardarono un momento prima di iniziare a ridere. Avevano avuto tutti lo stesso pensiero.

*

Grifondoro aveva vinto la partita, Harry era stato colpito da un bolide e dall’incompetenza del professor Allock, e Draco era di cattivo umore dopo la sconfitta. Inoltre uno studente era stato trovato pietrificato. L’unica cosa che sollevò gli animi fu l’annuncio dell’istituzione di un club dei duellanti. Tutta la scuola sperava sarebbe stato gestito da Flitwick, e i serpeverde speravano in Piton.

La delusione quando nella sala entrò Allock, seguito da un torvo professor Piton, era palpabile. Piton spedì Allock a gambe all’aria nell’ilarità generale, poi gli studenti vennero tutti accoppiati per provare a duellare. Cassandra era contro Pansy. Le due riuscirono a scambiarsi un paio di colpi prima di accorgersi che nella sala era scoppiato il caos, causato da alcune coppie che non si stavano attenendo alle regole date dai professori.

Dopo che tutti si furono ripresi, i professori decisero fosse il momento di scegliere due studenti per una dimostrazione. Cassandra si fece piccola piccola per non essere scelta. Non ne ebbe bisogno in realtà perché Draco e Harry furono scelti immediatamente e salirono sulla pedana. Cassandra li guardò entrambi. Come sempre, erano pronti per la sfida.

Il primo round di incantesimi mostrò una certa parità. Poi Cassandra vide Piton sussurrare qualcosa a Draco e Harry chiedere inutilmente qualcosa ad Allock.

“Serpensortia” dalla bacchetta di Draco uscì un serpente, che si mise ad avanzare verso Harry. Allock provò a farlo sparire, ma il suo incantesimo ebbe solo l’effetto di far agitare il serpente. L’animale stava strisciando verso un ragazzino in prima fila, quando Harry cominciò a parlare. O meglio, a sibilare. Cassandra vide il serpente fermarsi e Harry girarsi per sorridere allo studente che aveva salvato. Ma quello urlò “che cosa pensi di fare Potter”, e scappò via. Anche gli altri studenti cominciarono a uscire velocemente dalla sala, mandando a Harry sguardi cattivi. Cassandra non ne capiva il motivo. Harry aveva appena salvato la vita a quello studente. Provò a chiedere a Pansy, ma lei la liquidò dicendo che ne avrebbero parlato in dormitorio.

“Potter sa parlare il serpentese.” Le spiegò poco dopo Draco, mentre erano sul loro divano preferito in sala comune. “è un’abilità che in molti associano alle arti oscure; inoltre, Salazar Serpeverde stesso poteva farlo.”

“Ora tutti penseranno che l’erede di Serpeverde sia lui.”

“Ma perché? È semplicemente parlare con degli animali, siamo in un mondo magico non mi sembra così strano.”

“Ci sono cose nel mondo magico che nemmeno i maghi conoscono del tutto. Il serpentese è una di quelle e quindi ne hanno paura” spiegò Blaise pragmatico. “Però che Potter sia l’erede di Serpeverde, non ci credo tanto” aggiunse.

“Non ci credo nemmeno io” disse Draco “Insomma è San Potter, eroe della giustizia, non andrebbe in giro pietrificando gente” lo schernì poi.

Il resto della scuola non la pensava come loro, ed Harry fu oggetto di sguardi e pettegolezzi cattivi per tutti i mesi successivi. La notte di Natale, mentre i Serpeverde erano in sala comune a festeggiare, Tiger e Goyle entrarono con un’espressione più stupida del solito e si misero a fare domande a Draco sugli avvenimenti. Cassandra, Blaise e Pansy stavano facendo una partita a carte magiche e prestarono poca attenzione, ma a Cassandra non sfuggì il fatto che a un certo punto Tiger e Goyle quasi corsero via dalla sala comune e a Tiger stavano diventando i capelli rossicci. Cassandra aggrottò le sopracciglia pensosa, ma non ebbe modo di formulare un ragionamento perché Draco volle unirsi alla partita e dovettero ricominciare daccapo.

*

“VOI AVETE FATTO COSA??”

“Abbassa la voce Cassandra, deve rimanere un segreto.” Implorò Harry qualche giorno dopo.

“Pozione Polisucco, avete detto. E siete entrati nella nostra sala comune. Per interrogare Draco.” Cercò di ricapitolare Cassandra. “Sì, ci dispiace di non averti creduto quando hai detto che Malfoy non c’entrava nulla, ma ormai avevamo iniziato a fare la pozione e quindi…”

“Ho capito. Beh, perlomeno ora sarete soddisfatti visto che avete appurato che Draco è innocente.”

“Innocente è una parola grossa…” iniziò Ron e Cassandra lo fulminò con lo sguardo “Però sì, su questo è innocente” si affrettò a concludere il rosso.

“Ed Hermione in tutto questo dov’è”

“Oh lei, diciamo che, insomma, èdiventataungatto” Cassandra li guardò come se avessero affermato che Voldemort era buono.

“Un gatto”

“Ha preso per sbaglio un pelo di gatto invece che un capello umano dalla divisa della Bulstrode” spiegarono i Grifondoro sconsolati.

A quanto pareva il processo per tornare normale richiedeva qualche settimana ed Hermione fu costretta a rimanere in infermeria. Harry, Ron e Cassandra (quest’ultima non si era sentita di dire la verità agli altri) facevano a turno per portarle i compiti e gli appunti delle lezioni dopodiché tornarono a concentrarsi sulla vicenda della camera dei segreti. Tramite la discussione con Draco sapevano che la camera era già stata aperta cinquant’anni prima, una ragazza era morta e il responsabile espulso, ma le conoscenze si fermavano lì.

Finché il giorno successivo a San Valentino (che a causa del professor Allock era stato alquanto caotico) Harry mise al corrente Cassandra, Hermione e Ron di una scoperta a suo dire sconvolgente, fatta tramite un diario incantato. “È stato Hagrid. Hagrid ha aperto la camera dei segreti in passato.”

“Ma sei stupido?” dissero Hermione e Cassandra insieme. Lui le guardò male. “Hagrid è un mezzogigante ed era Grifondoro, come mai potrebbe essere l’erede di Serpeverde.” Spiegò Cassandra.

“Ma il ragazzo del diario lo ha scoperto. Hagrid aveva un animale pericoloso con sé, probabilmente non l’ha fatto nemmeno apposta.”

“Avere un animale pericoloso non significa per forza che sia stato lui. Hagrid ha sempre animali pericolosi, ma non hanno mai ucciso nessuno.”

“Si d’accordo, anche io non vorrei che sia stato lui, ma comunque domani andiamo a parlarci” sentenziò Harry alla fine.

*

Non si può dire che ci fu un domani, non come avevano sperato. Hermione fu trovata pietrificata, la sorella di Ron fu rapita dal mostro e Cassandra ebbe un crollo nervoso perché ormai anche lei se lo sentiva, il terrore di essere pietrificata o peggio. Era fortunata ad avere degli amici purosangue. Draco, Blaise e Pansy, seppur spaventati a loro volta, non la perdevano un secondo di vista, e le fecero promettere di non allontanarsi per aiutare Harry e Ron.

Harry e Ron incredibilmente diedero prova di non essere totalmente stupidi e a fine anno, davanti a un’ Hermione finalmente depietrificata e a una Cassandra decisamente sollevata, spiegarono come avevano capito che il mostro era un basilisco, che Harry grazie al serpentese poteva aprire la camera e che il colpevole altri non era che Voldemort, o Tom Riddle, questo il suo vero nome, che tramite il diario aveva posseduto Ginny Weasley durante l’anno e le aveva fatto compiere le aggressioni. Harry era riuscito a salvarla, e a salvare sé stesso grazie alla spada di Grifondoro apparsa magicamente insieme alla fenice del preside Silente. Inoltre, avevano per sbaglio rimosso la memoria al professor Allock, ma visto che era un incompetente e a quanto pareva se lo meritava nessuno ci fece caso. Harry aveva anche liberato un elfo domestico dei Malfoy.

Cassandra non capiva cosa c’entrasse l’elfo con il resto della storia, ma si ripromise di chiederlo a Draco. In fondo era del suo ex-elfo che si parlava. Era anche sconcertata dal fatto che il basilisco della camera era a detta di Harry enorme, a differenza dei racconti mitologi romani in cui era descritto come uno dei serpenti più piccoli al mondo.

Il banchetto di fine anno portò un bel po’ di sollievo e felicità a tutti gli studenti, anche per il fatto che gli esami vennero annullati, e si fece un enorme banchetto pensando alle meravigliose vacanze che stavano per iniziare.


	5. terzo anno

Dopo l’anno appena trascorso Cassandra non sapeva se sperare in un anno finalmente tranquillo o se aspettarsi nuove catastrofi.

_Apparentemente catastrofi._ Pensò, dopo che dei dissennatori, creature oscure e orripilanti, fecero la loro comparsa sul treno. D’improvviso l’aria si era fatta più fredda, tanto che il vetro del finestrino aveva cominciato a ghiacciarsi. Draco, che apparentemente conosceva qualcosa sul perché fossero lì, si alzò velocemente e cominciò a gridare a tutti di tenere gli scompartimenti chiusi e di fare scorta di cioccolato. Blaise e Pansy intanto spiegavano a Cassandra che quelli erano le guardie della prigione di Azkaban, e che stavano dando la caccia a un evaso, un certo Sirius Black.

“Ma non dovrebbero essere sul treno.” Disse Draco scocciato, rimettendosi a sedere. Durante quell’estate si era fatto più alto e non usava più il gel sui capelli. _Gli stanno decisamente meglio così_ , pensò Cassandra guardandolo.

“Mio padre mi aveva avvertito che quest’anno faranno la guardia anche a Hogwarts, in caso Black provi a rifugiarsi li, ma farli entrare sul treno, quello non era previsto” continuò il biondo, sempre più scuro in viso.

Fortunatamente la permanenza dei dissennatori non fu lunga e il viaggio riprese regolarmente, anche se agli studenti rimase quella sensazione di freddo fino a quando non furono nella Sala Grande.

“Potter, hey, ma è vero che sei svenuto?” Draco non si era lasciato sfuggire l’occasione di deridere Harry non appena aveva saputo la notizia del suo svenimento a causa dei dissennatori. La tavolata serpeverde si mise a ridere mentre Blaise, Pansy e Cassandra guardavano Draco con disapprovazione e volgevano uno sguardo di scuse a Harry, che sembrava avesse davvero una brutta cera.

“Draco insomma anche tu eri spaventato”

“Io ero turbato, Pansy, non spaventato, e di certo nessun altro è svenuto.”

“Non è comunque un buon motivo per prenderlo in giro.” Aggiunse Cassandra.

“Secondo me la verità è che era preoccupato per Potter” infierì Blaise. Tutti tranne Draco risero.

“Io non ero preoccupato per Potter” ribatté Draco scandendo le parole una per una.

“Qualsiasi cosa ti faccia dormire la notte. Ora, smettiamo di parlare di Potter e iniziamo finalmente a mangiare, che dite?”

*

Durante i giorni che seguirono Cassandra cercò di scoprirne di più su questo evaso che compariva ogni giorno sulla prima pagina dei giornali. La foto magica che lo ritraeva dava l’idea che fosse un pazzo, ma forse era stata la prigione a renderlo tale.

Draco le rivelò che Sirius Black era il cugino di sua madre Narcissa e questo faceva di lui suo cugino di secondo grado, e che secondo tutti era un mangiamorte, ovvero un sostenitore del Signore Oscuro, che aveva fatto in modo di far uccidere i Potter, aveva ucciso un amico dei Potter e nel mentre sterminato una dozzina di babbani prima di essere catturato. I suoi genitori però sembravano discordare dall’opinione pubblica, ma per qualche ragione non volevano parlarne con lui.

“Quindi, se tutto questo è vero, hanno paura che ora voglia uccidere Harry? Ma avrà un anno tranquillo quel poveretto?” disse Cassandra sconsolata.

“Può darsi, ma te l’ho detto, potrebbe non essere andata come tutti pensano, aspettiamo e vediamo.”

“Cosa avete scelto come materie facoltative?” la domanda di Blaise fece cambiare discorso e il quartetto si mise a discutere delle nuove materie che quell’anno avrebbero dovuto frequentare.

“Io ho scelto cura delle creature magiche e antiche rune” disse Cassandra. “Io e Draco invece anche divinazione” aggiunse Pansy “io perché mi piace, Draco perché inizia tutti i corsi facoltativi”

“Tutti? Ma sei pazzo? Ti raccoglieremo a fine anno con un cucchiaino.” Scherzò Cassandra. “Devo farli tutti. Beh, a parte babbanologia che non la considero valida. E poi divinazione è facile.”

“Non vi farebbe male un po’ di babbanologia invece. In ogni caso spero tu ce la faccia”

“Certo che ce la faccio, i Malfoy non falliscono.”

“Se lo dici tu. Cerca di trovare il tempo per mangiare e dormire.”

Parlando del più e del meno erano arrivati in uno spiazzo dei giardini dove si sarebbe tenuta la lezione di cura delle creature magiche, il cui nuovo professore era Hagrid, con felicità di Harry e scorno di Draco.

La creatura magica su cui Hagrid aveva scelto di fare lezione erano gli ippogrifi, un incrocio tra un’aquila e un cavallo. Erano maestosi e Hagrid diede le raccomandazioni su come approcciarli. Tutti si misero in fila davanti ai vari esemplari e piano piano tutti i ragazzi erano riusciti ad accarezzarli.

“Bene, ora chi vuole provare a cavalcare Fierobecco? Oh Harry, bravo ti sei offerto volontario.” Disse Hagrid contento con la sua vociona mentre faceva avvicinare uno degli ippogrifi. In realtà il povero ragazzo non si era accorto che tutti gli altri avevano fatto un passo indietro e si era ritrovato quindi da solo in prima fila.

Hagrid gli fece fare di nuovo l’inchino per farsi accettare da Fierobecco e poi lo caricò sulla schiena dell’animale, che fece una rincorsa e spiccò il volo. Cassandra si unì agli altri nel guardare il cielo per vedere meglio la scena, esaltati, e quando Harry dopo un po’ scese dal dorso dell’ippogrifo si guadagnò un applauso.

“Oh in realtà non è cattivo vero, sei solo uno stupido uccello” una voce si era alzata mentre Draco camminava spedito verso l’ippogrifo. “Signor Malfoy-“ “Draco, non insultarlo” tutto accadde velocemente. Un attimo prima Draco era davanti a Fierobecco, un attimo dopo l’animale l’aveva artigliato facendolo cadere a terra sanguinante. Hagrid lanciò un pezzo di carne a Fierobecco, che lo prese e si disinteressò di Draco, e poi, con titubanza prese il ragazzo in braccio senza sapere bene cosa fare.

“Hagrid bisogna portarlo in infermeria” gridò Cassandra. “Ah sìsì, lo porto io, forza scansatevi, la lezione è finita.” Pansy preoccupata corse dietro ad Hagrid mentre Cassandra e Blaise presero gli effetti personali degli amici e li seguirono, chiedendosi perché proprio a loro era capitato un amico così intelligente e al contempo così stupido.

*

“Un mese di fasciatura per colpa di quel maledetto pollo” si lamentò Draco in infermeria dove gli amici si erano riuniti. “Veramente la colpa è tua che lo hai insultato, Hagrid l’ha detto chiaramente che sono suscettibili. Per certi versi mi ricordano te in effetti”

“Cassandra un’altra parola e ti affatturo”

“Con quale braccio?” replicò lei. “Davvero, Draco, eri riuscito ad accarezzarlo come tutti perché ti sei messo a insultarlo.”

“Scommetto che era geloso che Potter l’aveva cavalcato e lui no.”

“Avete finito di dire idiozie? Lasciatemi morire in pace”

“Merlino Draco quanto sei melodrammatico, poteva andarti molto peggio”

“Vero, ma vedrai Blaise quando mio padre-”

“lo verrà a sapere sìsì conosciamo la storia” finirono in coro gli altri. Draco mise su un broncio di prima categoria e si rigirò nel lettino “Andatevene. Voglio dormire.”

“D’accordo, verremo domani quando ti dimetteranno, ciao ciao.” Dissero i tre uscendo dall’infermeria.

“Cosa credete che farà il padre di Draco?”

“Come minimo proverà a far licenziare Hagrid, ma Silente si metterà sicuramente in mezzo”

“Draco ha sbagliato, ma è vero che è stata una lezione pericolosa.” I tre serpeverde continuarono a fare congetture sul futuro di Hagrid finché non arrivarono in sala comune.

*

Nonostante il braccio fasciato Draco riuscì a non restare troppo indietro sulle materie, anche se spesso approfittava della sua condizione per farsi servire un po’ da tutti. I suoi amici semplicemente alzavano gli occhi al cielo e non gli davano troppa corda. Tiger e Goyle erano abituati a fargli da servetti e per loro la situazione non cambiò molto. Durante la gita a Hogsmeade si divertirono tutti parecchio e comprarono un sacco di dolci da Mielandia. Harry non era potuto andare poiché non aveva il permesso dei suoi tutori, quindi tutti comprarono una dose extra di dolci per lui. Ovviamente Draco disse solo di averne comprati troppi per sbaglio ma chissà perché, non gli credette nessuno.

Si era un po’ calmato sulla questione Fierobecco e sperava che suo padre non prendesse decisioni troppo drastiche, per cui, quando invece arrivò la notizia che Fierobecco sarebbe stato ucciso dovette sforzarsi molto a mantenere la sua facciata indifferente.

Intanto il clima a scuola era nuovamente tornato a essere tetro dopo che i dissennatori si erano avvicinati troppo durante una partita di Quidditch facendo di nuovo svenire Harry e solo grazie all’intervento di Silente il ragazzo non si era sfracellato al suolo. Cassandra aveva stritolato il braccio sano di Draco e anche il ragazzo era sembrato per una volta preoccupato per il suo rivale.

Il secondo avvenimento che gettò gli studenti nel terrore fu la conferma che Sirius Black era riuscito a entrare nella scuola e aveva avuto accesso al dormitorio grifondoro. La teoria che Black volesse uccidere Harry Potter serpeggiava nei corridoi e gli studenti furono messi a dormire in Sala Grande per protezione.

Harry però un giorno organizzò un incontro e incredibilmente chiamò anche il quartetto serpeverde. In un’aula vuota al quinto piano i sette ragazzi si guardarono per un po’ prima che Harry si decidesse a dire il motivo di quell’incontro.

“A quanto pare Sirius Black vuole uccidermi. È il mio padrino ed era amico dei miei genitori, ma li ha traditi e ora vuole uccidere me. Però c’è qualcosa che non torna.”

“Cosa” Harry guardò i suoi amici con uno sguardo di scuse prima di rivolgersi ai Serpeverde “Ho una mappa – beh avevo, il professor Lupin me l’ha confiscata stanotte – e questa mappa mi fa vedere tutte le persone viventi sui terreni di Hogwarts”

“Davvero?” chiese Pansy incuriosita.

“Sì, la fecero degli studenti, poi i gemelli Weasley l’hanno trovata e quest’anno l’hanno data a me”

“E tu te la sei fatta confiscare, grandioso Potter”

“Taci Malfoy, non è questo il punto. Il punto è che mi ha mostrato una persona che fino a ieri pensavo essere morta, uccisa da Sirius Black.”

“Intendi il loro amico? Quello che tentò di fermarlo?” chiese Hermione esitante. “Proprio lui. E quindi mi chiedo-”

“Ti chiedi se Sirius Black non stia dando la caccia a lui in realtà? E che magari non è lui il traditore?” interruppe Cassandra. “In realtà solo la prima cosa, non - non ho mai pensato che potesse non essere lui il traditore” rispose Harry aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Non puoi escludere la possibilità Potter, in ogni caso perché ci hai voluto tutti qui?”

“Vorrei che mi aiutaste a scoprire la verità. Non siamo amici, ma siete tra gli studenti migliori del nostro anno e ovviamente non siete obbligati, potete uscire da qui e dimenticarvi tutto e…”

“Ti aiuteremo Potter” lo interruppe Blaise. Sei paia di occhi lo fissarono. “Che c’è, potrebbe essere divertente” “Oh sì, dare la caccia a un possibile pluriomicida è proprio il massimo del divertimento” disse Ron.

“Draco tu che ne pensi?”

“Penso che potremmo farlo. Sirius Black è di famiglia, ma fu ripudiato proprio perché era contro tutte le idee sulla purezza di sangue e affini. Mi è sempre sembrato davvero improbabile che fosse dalla parte del Signore Oscuro”

“Malfoy se Black è della tua famiglia ed è il mio padrino questo cosa fa di noi?”

“Nulla, non fa di noi proprio nulla Potter, ma che domande sono!”

C’era solo da ridere dalla faccia quasi scandalizzata di Draco e per la prima volta Serpeverde e Grifondoro condivisero una risata che riecheggiò per le aule vuote.

Scoprire qualcosa di nuovo si rivelò dannatamente difficile: Harry non aveva più la mappa, Draco continuava a mandare lettere ai genitori che però rispondevano con risposte vaghe ed essenzialmente inutili, Hermione e Ron continuavano a litigare perché il ragazzo accusava il gatto di Hermione di aver mangiato il suo topo e cosa non meno importante, le lezioni e i compiti da fare aumentavano sempre di più. Durante gli incontri Harry aveva rivelato anche che il professore di difesa contro le arti oscure gli stava insegnando un incantesimo contro i dissennatori, l’incanto patronus, e perfino Draco era rimasto sorpreso poiché era un incantesimo del settimo anno e non in molti sapevano padroneggiarlo.

Senza accorgersene arrivò purtroppo il giorno in cui Fierobecco sarebbe stato giustiziato. I sette ragazzi decisero di andare da Hagrid, Draco voleva scusarsi per la piega che avevano preso gli eventi, cosa che stupì un po’ tutti, perciò il mezzogigante aprì la porta a quello poteva benissimo essere il gruppo meno verisimile della scuola. Mentre erano lì, dopo che Hagrid aveva ridato a Ron il suo topo che si era avventurato in giro, furono distratti dall’arrivo del preside, del ministro della magia Caramel e del boia. I ragazzi scapparono dalla porta sul retro e incredibilmente riuscirono a non farsi vedere mentre tornavano verso il portone della scuola. I Serpeverde si girarono quando videro il boia alzare l’ascia, sentirono un toc e un gracchiare di corvi, e poi rientrarono mesti. Quando sentirono le urla dei Grifondoro era tardi. Videro di sfuggita un grosso cane nero trascinare Ron dentro il platano picchiatore e Harry ed Hermione all’inseguimento. Cassandra avrebbe voluto aiutarli, ma con gli altri decise che era più saggio andare a chiamare Piton. L’uomo sarebbe stato sicuramente più utile. Non si accorsero del professor Lupin, che in evidente stato di agitazione quasi correva per le scale, e corsero nei sotterranei irrompendo nell’ufficio di Piton che sentita la situazione uscì rapidamente, non senza una promessa di punizione per aver violato il coprifuoco. Quando furono al sicuro nella loro sala comune sperarono con tutto il cuore che gli altri ragazzi non fossero morti.

Quella notte successero molte cose, che si risolsero con Sirius Black fuggito da Hogwarts in groppa a un Fierobecco di nuovo vivo, un ministro abbastanza furibondo e un Ron azzoppato in infermeria. Con una scusa il quartetto serpeverde si fece trovare in infermeria per farsi raccontare gli eventi e rimasero senza parole. Dopo che erano spariti sotto nell’albero i ragazzi avevano percorso un tunnel e si erano trovati alla stamberga strillante, con davanti a loro Sirius Black. Stavano per attaccarlo, ma il professor Lupin era arrivato e li aveva disarmati e poi aveva abbracciato Black facendo sentire i tre studenti più traditi che mai. Poi era arrivato Piton e Harry l’aveva steso perché voleva testare la teoria che Sirius fosse innocente. A questo punto un verso di sdegno era arrivato da Draco che aveva commentato “Grifondoro, non hanno proprio il senso dell’autoconservazione.”

Fortunatamente i ragazzi avevano avuto ragione. Il traditore non era mai stato Sirius, bensì Peter Minus, l’uomo che tutti credevano morto, e che era in realtà un animagus sotto la forma del topo di Ron “Che schifo Weasley, ti portavi dietro una persona del genere” commentò Pansy “Non lo dite a me” fu l’unico commento di Ron.

“Quindi Black era innocente. E Lupin? Come lo sapeva?”

“Erano amici a Hogwarts, loro e mio padre, per cui anche il professor Lupin ha sempre sperato che Sirius fosse innocente. Anche a lui è venuto il dubbio dopo aver consultato la mappa.”

“Ma non serviva una parola d’ordine per vederne il contenuto?” chiese Cassandra. “Qui viene il bello. L’hanno fatta loro la mappa. Lupin, Sirius, mio padre e Minus. Ovviamente il professore ne conosceva il funzionamento.”

“Questo alza il mio rispetto per lui, per quanto essendo un lupo mannaro il mio rispetto per lui è basso.” La frase di Draco generò reazioni contrastanti “Come facevi a saperlo? Noi l’abbiamo scoperto ieri, si è pure trasformato.”

“Certo che lo sapevo, me l’ha detto mio padre. Aspetta, hai detto trasformato?”

“Si è dimenticato di prendere la pozione Antilupo. Si è trasformato, ci ha attaccato, Minus è scappato, Sirius e il professor Piton ci hanno difeso e poi sono arrivati i dissennatori e siamo tutti svenuti. Quando ci siamo svegliati eravamo qui e Sirius imprigionato in una torre.”

“Mancano dei pezzi Granger. Cos’altro è successo.” Hermione fece un sospiro tirando fuori qualcosa da sotto la felpa. “QUELLA È UNA GIRATEMPO!”

“Zitto Malfoy non urlare” lo zittì lei. “Sì, è una giratempo, la MacGonagoll me l’ha data all’inizio dell’anno per farmi seguire tutti i corsi.”

“Non è giusto, anche io ne volevo una” si lamentò Draco. “Quindi avete usato quella?” chiese Blaise. “Siete tornati indietro nel tempo e avete salvato Black e Fierobecco?”

“Proprio così, ed Harry è anche riuscito a fare l’incanto patronus.” Disse Hermione fiera.

“Ce l’hai fatta davvero Harry? Ma è grandioso.” Disse Cassandra. Harry si grattò la testa imbarazzato.

“Allora non sei totalmente da buttare. Che forma ha?” chiese Draco. “È un cervo. Come la forma animagus di mio padre.”

“Oh e dovevate vedere come si è arrabbiato Piton…” Rimasero ancora un po’ a chiacchierare finché l’infermiera non li cacciò dicendo che i pazienti dovevano riposare.

La settimana degli esami fu stressante per tutti e sia Hermione che Draco riuscirono a passare brillantemente tutte le materie, ma entrambi decisero che l’anno dopo avrebbero ridotto di almeno una materia. Gli altri si limitarono a gioire del fatto che non erano stati rimandati in niente.

A parte Silente erano gli unici a scuola a sapere cosa fosse accaduto la notte in cui Sirius Black era fuggito di nuovo e tutti e sette giurarono di mantenere il segreto. Una brutta notizia che arrivò fu che il professor Lupin aveva dato le dimissioni a seguito di una soffiata di Piton sulla sua condizione di lupo mannaro. Harry ne fu profondamente rattristato, e anche gli altri ammisero che era un peccato, perché era stato il miglior insegnante di difesa fino a quel momento.

Poi era arrivato l’ultimo giorno ed erano risaliti sul treno, e i Serpeverde non erano andati a dar fastidio ai Grifondoro e li avevano addirittura salutati prima di scendere dal treno. L’umore di Harry durante il viaggio era aumentato di molto dopo aver ricevuto una lettera ricevuta da Sirius Black, e alla fine erano tornati a Londra lasciandosi alle spalle un altro anno a Hogwarts.


	6. quarto anno parte 1

Cassandra si stava divertendo quell’estate, in una località marittima babbana con la sua famiglia, poi era arrivata una lettera da Blaise che l’aveva invitata ad assistere con loro alla finale di coppa del mondo di Quidditch. L’evento prometteva di essere alquanto emozionante e Cassandra non ci pensò due volte prima di accettare. Blaise le aveva dato l’indirizzo della sua casa italiana e lì, in una villa d’epoca circondata da un parco, Cassandra poté riunirsi ai suoi amici. Fece la conoscenza della signora Zabini, una donna bellissima dal fisico statuario, e si godette i giardini della villa con Blaise e Pansy. Il luogo dove si sarebbe tenuta la partita era in Irlanda e per arrivarci i ragazzi usarono una passaporta, un oggetto incantato con funzione di teletrasporto. Quello che i suoi amici avevano omesso però, pensò Cassandra, era che la passaporta dava anche un effetto di nausea devastante.

Alzandosi, Cassandra si guardò attorno. Erano su un prato e a poca distanza da loro c’era quello che sembrava a tutti gli effetti uno stadio. Poco più in là si intravedeva un campeggio pieno di tende. Si respirava un’atmosfera di festa e Cassandra fu rapita dalla quantità di persone e colori che potevano essere viste. Blaise e Pansy la trascinarono verso lo stadio.

“I nostri posti sono in buona posizione. Però prima passiamo a salutare Draco. Lui e la sua famiglia hanno dei posti vicino al ministro.” Cassandra non si soffermò a pensare a quanto la famiglia di Draco potesse essere importante perché un altro pensiero si era affacciato nella sua mente “Ragazzi, credete sia saggio presentarmi alla famiglia di Draco? Non avevate detto che non amano i natibabbani?”

“Non glielo diremo. Diremo che sei una Serpeverde lontana cugina degli Zabini. Basterà.”

“Sicura Pansy?”

“Sicurissimi. Oh eccoli lì, hey Draco!” Cassandra vide Draco girarsi verso di loro con uno dei suoi sorrisini, poi il suo sguardo si spostò sui coniugi Malfoy. La madre di Draco era bionda, alta e aveva un portamento regale, il padre era la versione adulta di Draco, seppur con i capelli lunghi e legati e lo sguardo più freddo di quello del figlio. Dopo aver salutato Draco, Pansy e Blaise avevano salutato anche i Malfoy senior e Cassandra si avvicinò a loro. “Padre, madre, vi presento Cassandra, è un’altra nostra compagna Serpeverde.” Disse Draco rivolgendosi ai suoi genitori. “È un onore fare la vostra conoscenza.” Disse Cassandra facendo un piccolo inchino. Gli occhi grigi della donna si distesero un po’, e tese la mano verso Cassandra che la strinse “Spero continuerete ad essere una buona amica per mio figlio” disse soltanto. Il signor Malfoy si limitò a stringerle la mano, ma non chiese ulteriori informazioni sulla famiglia di Cassandra, cosa che fece rilassare i quattro ragazzi. Forse avere un nome di origine antica e magica aiutava. Salutata la famiglia Malfoy e dopo aver incrociato di sfuggita i Weasley con Harry ed Hermione, i Serpeverde trovarono i loro posti e si godettero la partita tra Irlanda e Bulgaria. Gli Irlandesi riuscirono a vincere nonostante il cercatore avversario, Viktor Krum, avesse preso il boccino per primo.

Cassandra seguì Pansy e Blaise nel campeggio fino alla tenda di quest’ultimo, che si rivelò essere all’interno molto più grande e arredata come una casa. Cassandra non poté fare a meno di pensare al Tardis di Doctor Who, anche se spiegare ai suoi amici maghi chi fosse quest’ultimo fu parecchio complicato.

Durante la notte, i ragazzi furono svegliati da urla che non sembravano più quelle di festa, e corsero fuori dalla tenda in tempo per vedere gente che correva e urlava e in lontananza su un prato, persone vestite di nero con delle maschere che puntavano le bacchette al cielo contro quelle che sembravano altre figure umane. Cassandra vide Pansy e Blaise scambiarsi uno sguardo e poi vide Draco che arrivava correndo da una tenda poco lontana. Senza nemmeno fermarsi a salutare Draco prese Cassandra per un braccio. “Dobbiamo muoverci. Pansy, Blaise, andiamo verso il bosco.”

“Draco ma che sta succedendo, e non tirarmi così.”

“Non c’è tempo, forza.” Sempre correndo i quattro riuscirono ad allontanarsi dalla folla e ad arrivare su una collinetta al limitare del bosco. Lì finalmente si fermarono a prendere fiato.

“Ora mi dite cosa succede?” chiese Cassandra. L’agitazione degli altri la stava facendo preoccupare. Mentre Blaise stava per rispondere si sentirono altri rumori e i due ragazzi si misero in automatico davanti a Cassandra per coprirla. Anche Pansy si era avvicinata, la bacchetta in mano. Dal buio apparvero Harry, Ron ed Hermione e tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

I purosangue si guardarono con un misto di comprensione e disgusto. “Weasley, vedo che per una volta sei stato veloce a pensare.”

“E tu Malfoy? Pensavo non avessi paura di quelle persone.”

“Non ho certo paura per me, ma per Cassandra.”

“Oh ma che dolce, le hai anche detto perché hai paura?”

“Cosa intendi Ron? Chi sono quelle persone incappucciate?” prima che Ron potesse rispondere ci fu un altro fruscio tra gli alberi e una voce risuonò nell’aria. “MORSMORDRE”. Del fumo si levò in cielo e comparve il simbolo di un teschio con un serpente attorcigliato ad esso. Cassandra sentì come una sensazione di angoscia osservando il cielo. Non passarono che pochi istanti e degli uomini apparvero dal nulla puntando le bacchette contro i ragazzi che si gettarono prontamente a terra per evitare gli incantesimi.

“Fermi, fermi quello è mio figlio!”

“E quell’altro ragazzo è mio figlio.” Delle voci si fecero sentire da dietro il gruppo. Il signor Weasley e la signora Zabini si avvicinarono ai ragazzi gettando occhiatacce al resto degli uomini.

“Chi è stato. Chi di voi ha invocato il marchio.” L’uomo davanti a tutti era agitatissimo. Il signor Weasley si fece avanti. “Barty, sono solo dei ragazzi, non possono essere stati loro.”

“L’incantesimo arrivava da qua. È stato uno di loro.”

“C’era qualcuno tra gli alberi. Abbiamo sentito una voce.” Si intromise Hermione. Gli altri fecero cenni di assenso. “Controlliamo, forza.” Due degli uomini si allontanarono verso gli altri e tornarono con quello che sembrava un elfo domestico in piena crisi di nervi.

“Elfo, sei stato tu?” un altro uomo si fece avanti. “Ma Amos, è un elfo domestico, avrebbe bisogno di una bacchetta.”

“Aveva una bacchetta,” disse uno dei due uomini che aveva recuperato l’elfo. “Ma quella è la mia bacchetta! L’ho persa prima nella confusione.” Urlò Harry. “L’hai persa? Molto conveniente dire così. Dì la verità, sei stato tu.”

“AMOS. Pensi davvero che Harry Potter tra tutti possa invocare il marchio di Tu-sai-Chi?” l’uomo si zittì, evidentemente per non rischiare di accusare qualcun altro. Il primo uomo, quello che il signor Weasley aveva chiamato Barty, sembro invece impallidire alla vista dell’elfo.

“WINKY. Pretendo una spiegazione.”

“Padron Barty, padron Barty, Winky non avere fatto nulla, Winky non sapere nulla.” L’elfo, anzi l’elfa, sembrava disperata. “Winky, ti avevo ordinato di rimanere nella tenda e hai disubbidito. Questo vuol dire vestiti.” Disse l’uomo freddamente togliendosi un guanto e dandolo alla creatura. Le grida dell’elfa aumentarono divenendo strazianti. Le ragazze stavano piangendo a causa della scena e i ragazzi sembravano non volere vedere quello che stava accadendo. Cassandra aveva letto e si era fatta spiegare dai suoi amici alcune cose sugli elfi domestici e sembrava che per la maggior parte di loro essere liberati fosse segno di grande dolore. La scena davanti a lei le fece capire quanto fosse vero.

Cassandra si sentì spingere piano da Draco che le fece cenno che era ora di andare. Con gli altri si allontanarono piano dalla collina. Nel campeggio sembrava essere tornata la quiete, ma era una quiete che presagiva guai.

Salutati velocemente i Weasley, Harry ed Hermione, i Serpeverde e la signora Zabini presero un’altra passaporta per la villa. Anche Draco andò con loro, dicendo che avrebbe avvertito i suoi genitori dei suoi spostamenti.

Il resto della vacanza passò velocemente, mentre nel mondo tutti parlavano di quello che era successo alla Coppa del Mondo. La lettera di Hogwarts arrivò, e con essa anche una lettera dal padre di Draco che annunciava che un grande evento si sarebbe tenuto quell’anno a Hogwarts, per il quale, apparentemente, servivano degli abiti formali. I quattro ragazzi approfittarono della loro permanenza in Italia per trovare gli abiti più belli e alla moda. Cassandra si trovò un po’ sperduta e fu grata quando i suoi amici annunciarono che avrebbero scelto loro gli abiti e gli accessori per lei e che sarebbero stati un regalo di compleanno anticipato.

Il viaggio sull’Hogwarts express si rivelò privo di avvenimenti eclatanti. Ci fu l’annuale entrata nello scompartimento grifondoro per i soliti insulti, poi le solite chiacchiere, la solita abbuffata di dolci e dopo ore finalmente si era arrivati al castello.

Dopo lo smistamento e il banchetto, il preside si alzò per gli annunci di inizio anno. Quell’anno però c’era una novità. “Quest’anno il Quidditch è cancellato.” Urla di protesta di alzarono da tutti i tavoli. Se c’era una cosa che Cassandra aveva imparato in quegli anni era che il Quidditch univa tutti, perfino Weasley e Malfoy. Cancellare il Quidditch era un sacrilegio. “Silenzio prego” continuò Silente. “Questo è perché ho l’onore e il piacere di annunciare che Hogwarts…” il preside si dovette interrompere di nuovo perché le porte della Sala Grande si erano aperte di colpo e un uomo aveva fatto il suo ingresso nel silenzio generale. L’uomo, che aveva cicatrici ovunque, una gamba di legno e un occhio finto, avanzò fino al tavolo degli insegnanti, stringendo la mano a Silente e sedendosi alla sedia destinata al professore di difesa.

“Benvenuto professor Moody” stava dicendo intanto Silente. Poi si rigirò verso gli studenti ancora silenziosi. “Come stavo dicendo Hogwarts ospiterà un evento che si protrarrà per tutto l’anno, il Torneo Tremaghi.”

“STA SCHERZANDO” urlarono in coro i gemelli Weasley facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti e spezzando la tensione.

“Avete sentito?” “Il torneo Tremaghi qui ad Hogwarts, pazzesco.”

“Cos’è il torneo Tremaghi?” chiese Cassandra.

“È un torneo che si svolge tra le tre scuole di magia europee per decidere qual è la migliore. Era da moltissimi anni che non ne istituivano uno, perché è molto pericoloso per i partecipanti.” Soddisfatta della definizione Cassandra continuò ad ascoltare Silente. “A ottobre una delegazione proveniente da Beauxbatons e Durmstrang arriverà qui al castello e il 31 ottobre verranno scelti i tre campioni, uno per ogni scuola. Tuttavia, dopo molte riunioni si è deciso che solo gli studenti aventi la maggiore età potranno partecipare al torneo. Io stesso” continuò dopo che proteste si erano levate per tutta la sala, “mi assicurerò che nessuno di età inferiore ai diciassette anni possa ingannare il giudice che sceglierà i campioni. Ora potete andare a dormire.”

La massa di studenti eccitati si riversò nei corridoi. “Mio padre si è ben visto da dirmi il piccolo dettaglio dell’età. Avrei partecipato volentieri.”

“Non vuoi provare a ingannare il giudice?” chiese Pansy. “Fatica sprecata. Per quanto non mi piaccia, il vecchio pazzo sa quello che fa con la magia, sarà impossibile un inganno. In più se fossi selezionato sarei in svantaggio essendo più giovane.”

“Hai ragione, vorrà dire che ci godremo lo spettacolo.”

“Secondo voi chi potrebbe essere un buon rappresentante della nostra scuola?” chiese Blaise pensieroso. “Spero non un Tassorosso.” Rispose Draco storcendo il naso “O un Grifondoro, Merlino ce ne scampi.” L’intera serata fu passata a scommettere sui possibili campioni e campionesse.


	7. quarto anno parte 2

Le settimane passarono in fretta. La prima lezione col professor Moody fu traumatizzante per tutti. Il professore spiegò le maledizioni senza perdono, e le dimostrò in classe su un ragno. Neville Longbottom uscì dalla lezione scosso e sull’orlo delle lacrime.

Pansy disse che era perché i suoi genitori erano stati torturati fino alla pazzia dai mangiamorte con una delle maledizioni, la Cruciatus, e che ancora oggi non si erano ripresi. Per una volta persino Draco si astenne dall’infierire sul ragazzo.

In una lezione successiva invece Moody usò l’Imperius sugli studenti stessi, che dovevano cercare di annullarla. Nessuno ci riuscì completamente tranne Harry, e parzialmente Cassandra e incredibilmente Draco.

Il 30 di ottobre portò grande eccitazione in tutta Hogwarts. Tutti, studenti e professori, si erano raccolti in cortile pronti ad accogliere le altre scuole. Gli arrivi furono sicuramente spettacolari. La delegazione di Beauxbatons arrivò in una carrozza trainata da cavalli alati, mentre una nave emerse dal lago Nero con gli studenti di Durmstrang. La preside e il preside delle scuole salutarono Silente e tutti rientrarono nel castello parlando. Cassandra si ritrovò a pensare di essere stata fortunata ad aver scelto Hogwarts: gli studenti della scuola francese le sembravano tutti molto arroganti e seri. Perfino Draco, il più elegante e impettito nel loro gruppo di amici, sapeva lasciarsi andare, soprattutto nelle serate in sala comune.

Gli studenti di Durmstrang invece sembravano arrivare dai paesi scandinavi, dove si sospettava fosse ubicata la loro scuola, ed erano tutti e tutte molto alti e statuari. Tra loro, con somma sorpresa e gioia di molti, c’era Viktor Krum.

A cena gli studenti stranieri rimasero fermi per un po’ decidendo dove sedersi, poi quelli di Beauxbatons, guidati da una ragazza bionda molto bella, si sedettero al tavolo Corvonero e quelli di Durmstrang al tavolo Serpeverde. Krum si sedette tra Draco e un ragazzo del settimo anno, e Cassandra non mancò di osservare lo sguardo geloso che Ron ed Harry riservarono al biondo. Vicino a lei si sedette una ragazza di Durmstrang dalla pelle bianca e gli occhi chiari. Fortunatamente, a differenza di altri, la ragazza parlava inglese piuttosto fluentemente, e le ragazze chiacchierarono per tutta la cena scambiandosi opinioni sul cibo e sulle materie scolastiche. Cassandra scoprì che a Durmstrang si insegnavano le arti oscure, invece di difesa, e che oltre al Quidditch facevano anche gare di velocità a ostacoli sulle scope.

Silente annunciò che gli studenti stranieri avrebbero frequentato le lezioni di Hogwarts con i ragazzi del sesto e settimo anno, e raccomandò a tutti di far sentire gli ospiti a casa. Poi fece entrare uno scrigno e lo aprì, rivelando un calice enorme ripieno di fiamme blu.

“Questo è il calice di fuoco,” stava dicendo Silente “un oggetto magico antichissimo che sarà il giudice imparziale per la scelta dei campioni. Il calice rimarrà qui per ventiquattro ore e chiunque voglia partecipare metterà nel calice un biglietto col proprio nome e la scuola di appartenenza. Metterò una linea dell’età attorno al calice che impedirà ai minorenni di varcarla. Domani sera ci ritroveremo per scoprire i campioni. Vi auguro buona fortuna e una buona notte.”

*

L’indomani mattina molti studenti si ritrovarono davanti al calice per guardare chi mettesse il proprio nome. I gemelli Weasley fecero come sempre spettacolo dopo che provarono a bere una pozione e passare la linea. Furono prontamente sbalzati fuori e delle folte barbe cominciarono a crescere. Da quel momento tutti gli studenti minorenni smisero di provare a trovare metodi per barare.

Cassandra si avvicinò a Harry. “Quest’anno sembra ti potrai godere un anno come spettatore di avventure per una volta.”

“Sembra proprio così” rispose il ragazzo. “Sai, per un momento volevo partecipare, ma forse è meglio così.” “Assolutamente sì. Come dice Draco se fossimo selezionati saremmo in svantaggio essendo solo al quarto anno.”

“Sembra strano che Malfoy si sia arreso così in fretta. Pensavo la gloria lo attirasse.”

“Vero,” rispose Cassandra sorridendo “ma l’auto-conservazione lo attira di più.” I due risero insieme.

Finalmente il momento tanto atteso arrivò. Tutti si riunirono nella Sala Grande aspettando emozionati. Al tavolo degli insegnanti c’erano anche Barty Crouch, l’uomo presente alla Coppa Del Mondo, e Ludo Bagman, un altro impiegato del Ministero. Silente prese la parola.

“Il momento tanto atteso è giunto. Il calice ha preso la sua decisione.” Un foglietto fu sputato fuori dal calice e Silente lo prese al volo. “Il campione di Durmstrang è Viktor Krum!” Tutti iniziarono ad applaudire. Il ragazzo si alzò e camminò fino al tavolo degli insegnanti e fu poi diretto in un’altra stanza. Intanto un altro foglietto era apparso.

“Il campione di Beauxbatons è Fleur Delacour!” una ragazza si alzò tra gli applausi e anche lei seguì Krum. Cassandra notò come gli studenti non selezionati sembravano averla presa molto male.

“Il campione di Hogwarts è Cedric Diggory!” l’applauso per Diggory fu enorme, anche se un po’ forzato da parte dei Serpeverde. Un campione Tassorosso non era il massimo, ma Diggory sembrava comunque molto capace.

“Molto bene, ora che i campioni sono stati scelti,” iniziò Silente, ma si dovette interrompere perché il calice si era animato di nuovo e un quarto foglietto era apparso. Silente lo raccolse. “Harry Potter.” Il silenzio cadde sulla sala. “HARRY POTTER” disse di nuovo il preside. Cassandra si girò verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro dove Harry era impallidito di colpo e sembrava sul punto di svenire, e tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lui e lo guardavano con odio. La ragazza seguì con lo sguardo l’amico che lentamente arrivò davanti a Silente, che lo condusse nell’altra stanza. Gli altri presidi, Moody, Piton, la MacGonagoll e i rappresentanti del Ministero li seguirono.

Nella sala si scatenò l’inferno. “POTTER? COME DIAMINE HA FATTO” varianti di questa frase si susseguirono per minuti interi.

“Non è possibile abbia messo lui il nome, non voleva partecipare.”

“Questo è quello che ha detto a te Cassandra, ma ti avrà mentito.”

“Maddai Pansy per quanto sia un buon mago non ha le capacità per fare una cosa del genere.”

“Ma se non l’ha messo lui il nome allora chi è stato.”

“Non ne ho idea, ma la cosa è sospetta. Ma è possibile che ogni Halloween ce n’è una?”

“GIUSTO, Halloween. Cassandra ci stavamo quasi dimenticando.” Esclamò Draco all’improvviso. “Uh, cosa? Cosa vi stavate dimenticando?”

“Vieni, andiamo di nuovo in sala comune e ti spieghiamo, tanto scopriremo domani cosa succede per il torneo.”

Arrivati in sala comune i ragazzi si misero in cerchio per terra. “Allora mi dite cosa succede?”

“Cassandra Corvini, da quest’anno ti invitiamo a imparare le tradizioni purosangue legate alla ruota dell’anno. Quindi stanotte non festeggeremo Halloween, ma Samhain.” Disse Draco formalmente. “Dite sul serio? Quindi invece che Natale festeggeremo Yule?” chiese Cassandra eccitata, ripensando a ciò che aveva letto in alcuni libri. “Esattamente. Vedo che sai già qualcosa. È importante che anche tu, pur essendo natababbana, impari almeno le basi delle tradizioni purosangue, per rispettarle.”

“Stanotte usciremo in giardino e accenderemo dei falò. Ognuno può onorare i propri defunti. Potresti vedere anche degli studenti più grandi che fanno degli incantesimi. Sono rituali oscuri, ma non ti preoccupare, non sono pericolosi.”

“E gli insegnanti permettono questa cosa?”

“Non è vietato, e per quanto negli ultimi anni si sia cercato di nascondere certe tradizioni per favorire i natibabbani, le feste sacre non sono proibite.”

“Capisco, è di sicuro qualcosa di affascinante. Dovreste cercare di insegnare di più queste cose ai natibabbani, come state facendo con me, piuttosto che insultarli.”

“Forse hai ragione, e magari proprio la nostra generazione porterà cambiamenti, anche se certe persone possono essere ottuse su determinati argomenti. Ora, cambiamoci e andiamo fuori. Non so quest’anno quante persone ci saranno, vista la serata.”

“Dimmi un po’ Pansy,” chiese Cassandra mentre andavano nel dormitorio femminile, “so che con Samhain si entra nella parte oscura dell’anno e avete detto che potrebbero esserci studenti che fanno rituali. Esistono quindi anche rituali della luce che si fanno nell’altra parte dell’anno?”

“Sì, nel mondo magico ci sono famiglie oscure e famiglie della luce. Ognuno può scegliere se fare riti per diventare un mago del buio o un mago della luce, altri ancora decidono di rimanere neutrali, altri hanno un’affinità con la magia selvaggia. È abbastanza complicato.”

“Immagino che voi veniate tutte da famiglie oscure, volete anche voi diventare maghi del buio?” chiese Cassandra, non senza un po’ di timore. Dopotutto, le ricerche che aveva fatto mostravano come molti maghi oscuri fossero diventati malvagi, Voldemort e i suoi mangiamorte compresi.

Pansy la guardò per un momento prima di rispondere. “Sì, l’anno prossimo è probabile che faremo i riti per diventare maghi oscuri, ma” aggiunse quando vide che Cassandra stava per parlare, “questo non vuol dire che vogliamo diventare malvagi, o, se il Signore Oscuro tornasse, dei Mangiamorte al suo servizio.”

“Bene, perché stai pur certa che vi fermerei dall’unirvi a lui.” Rispose Cassandra parzialmente sollevata. Pansy le sorrise serenamente, mentre si sistemava per l’ultima volta i capelli.

“Dai raggiungiamo gli altri. Prendi il mantello.” Uscendo dal dormitorio Cassandra vide tutti gli studenti Serpeverde dal quarto anno in su uscire dalla sala comune. Avevano tutti vesti scure, più o meno eleganti. Blaise e Draco le aspettavano appena fuori dalla parete di pietra. “Cassandra sa della nostra decisione dell’anno prossimo e la rispetta.” I ragazzi si girarono verso di lei. “Davvero? È bello sapere che non hai pregiudizi sulle arti oscure.” Rispose Draco.

“Il mio parere è che la magia è fatta soprattutto di intento. Potresti usare anche una magia della luce per fare del male a qualcuno, quindi non penso sia il tipo di magia ciò che fa di qualcuno un mago buono o cattivo.”

“Una teoria interessante, anche se un po’ ingenua. Dovremmo riparlarne. Ora però andiamo.” Si intromise Blaise.

Cassandra seguì gli amici in giardino dove venne accolta da una distesa di falò e diversi gruppi di persone attorno ad essi. Cassandra vide che la maggior parte degli studenti era Serpeverde, ma c’erano gruppi composti anche da studenti di altre case. I suoi amici avevano raggiunto un falò con gli altri Serpeverde del loro anno e Cassandra si ritrovò a passare delle ore quasi in uno stato di contemplazione. Poteva sentire la presenza della magia oscura e per quanto non si sentisse a disagio non sentiva nemmeno attrazione, come sembrava succedere ai suoi amici, che avevano un’espressione beata sul viso. L’unica altra persona che sembrava come lei era Tracey Davis. Cassandra pensò ai suoi antenati e a suo nonno paterno, e dopo un momento di esitazione rivolse un pensiero anche ai genitori di Harry.

Pian piano le persone cominciarono a rientrare e anche Cassandra, insieme a Draco, Blaise e Pansy, ritornò nella sala comune. Lì i suoi amici cominciarono a farle domande.

“Allora? Come ti è sembrato?” “Hai avuto strane sensazioni?” “Repulsione? Attrazione?”

“È stato bello, l’atmosfera era fantastica e no, non ho provato né disgusto né attrazione, semplicemente percepivo la magia.”

“Neutrale quindi, non hai affinità con la magia oscura, ma non ne provi nemmeno repulsione.” Cominciò a ragionare Blaise. “Peccato, non potrai partecipare nei nostri riti l’anno prossimo.” Aggiunse Pansy.

“Non potrò nemmeno osservarvi da lontano?” chiese timidamente Cassandra. “Sìsì, potrai guardarci, ma non potrai unirti al nostro cerchio.”

“A questo punto dovremmo accontentarci di fare due cerchi da tre persone invece che uno da sette.” Cassandra aveva letto abbastanza libri nella sua vita da sapere quanto importanti fossero il tre e il sette nella simbologia. Sicuramente un cerchio da sette persone sarebbe stato molto potente. “Mi spiace di non poter essere dei vostri.”

“Non preoccuparti, neanche Tracey ha l’affinità giusta, potrai stare con lei.”

“In ogni caso abbiamo ancora tempo per prepararci.”

“Draco, ti ricordo che il primo rito lo dobbiamo fare a Yule di quest’anno se vogliamo fare il rito finale al Samhain prossimo.”

“Quanti riti ci sono prima di quello finale?” Cassandra era sempre più curiosa. “Tre riti. Considerando che noi vogliamo diventare maghi oscuri ci conviene fare i riti in questa parte dell’anno, per poi fare quello finale a Samhain, in cui la magia oscura è più forte. Al contrario i maghi della luce faranno i loro riti nelle festività luminose finendo a Beltane.”

“Questo è il processo normale, ma ogni mago e strega può scegliere quando fare il rito finale. Un mago oscuro può scegliere di finire a Beltane per mantenere un minimo legame con la magia luminosa, e viceversa.” Spiegò Draco.

“In una sola serata mi si è aperto un mondo. Spero continuerete a spiegarmi le vostre tradizioni. Oh fermi tutti.” Tre paia di occhi si girarono verso Cassandra. “Le vostre tradizioni sono sì purosangue, ma derivano tutte dai celti, o sbaglio?”

“No, hai ragione, ma il tuo punto?”

“Il mio punto è, che le vostre tradizioni sono affascinanti, ma vorrei conoscere e legarmi di più alle tradizioni purosangue italiane, che discendono probabilmente dagli antichi romani e non dai celti.”

“Ha senso, dovremo però fare molte ricerche.”

“A quanto ne so,” disse Blaise “l’Italia è un paese con moltissima magia, sarebbe una grossa opportunità conoscerla di più.”

I quattro continuarono a parlare finché gli occhi di tutti minacciarono di chiudersi da soli. Andando a letto Cassandra tornò con la mente a quello che era successo ad Harry e uno strano senso di paura la tenne sveglia per parecchio tempo.


	8. quarto anno parte 3

Il giorno dopo a colazione Cassandra cercò con lo sguardo Harry al tavolo di Grifondoro, ma vide solo Hermione e Ron, l’ultimo con uno sguardo torvo. Poi Hermione si alzò avviandosi verso l’uscita portandosi dietro delle fette di pane e Cassandra decise di seguirla. “Hermione, aspetta.” La chiamò correndo.

Hermione si girò verso di lei. “Oh ciao Cassandra, ti vedo stanca.”

“Sì, ieri a Serpeverde abbiamo fatto nottata. Come sta Harry? Non era a colazione.”

“Sto andando ora alla torre, ma temo non stia bene. I Grifondoro, Ron compreso, pensano abbia messo il suo nome di nascosto, e ci sono reazioni contrastanti.”

“Ma è una stupidata!” esclamò Cassandra. “Perfino noi Serpeverde sappiamo che non l’ha messo lui. E davvero? RON? È il suo migliore amico.” Continuò indignata. Hermione fece un sospiro. “Temo sia geloso. Aspetta un attimo qui.” Hermione si fiondò dietro il ritratto che celava la sala comune di Grifondoro e ne riemerse con un Harry Potter alquanto provato.

“Heilà Harry, come stai?” _domanda stupida da chiedere_ , pensò Cassandra un attimo dopo averla formulata. “Hey, Cassandra. Sto bene.”

“Certo, e io sono la MacGonagoll. Cos’hanno deciso per il torneo? Dovrai partecipare anche se non ti sei offerto volontariamente?”

“Sì, dovrò- aspetta, tu mi credi? Che non ho messo io il mio nome.” Gli occhi verdi finalmente avevano di nuovo un po’ di luce. “Certo che ti credo. Onestamente, non saresti stato in grado di barare in quel modo, e avevamo appena parlato di non partecipare.”

“Questo non ha fermato altre persone dal non credermi.” Rispose Harry. Il tono faceva capire chiaramente a chi si riferisse.

“Vedrai che capirà. Anche i Serpeverde non pensano siano stato tu, però non ti aspettare nemmeno che facciano il tifo per te.”

“Il giorno in cui i Serpeverde faranno il tifo per me, sarà il giorno in cui gli schiopodi che ci ha mostrato Hagrid saranno classificati come creature carine e innocue.” A questo Cassandra scoppiò a ridere. Gli schiopodi erano delle creature orribili che Hagrid aveva trovato e deciso che sarebbero state perfette per delle lezioni. Mordevano, esplodevano ed erano velenosi, oltre che estremamente brutti. “Non dire così Harry, io sono una Serpeverde e tiferò per te.”

“Tu sei una Serpeverde speciale, non vale.” Sempre ridendo Cassandra cominciò ad allontanarsi vedendo studenti Grifondoro che si avvicinavano. “Visto che stai un po’ meglio vi lascio, ci vediamo domani a lezione.” Sentì dietro di sé Harry ed Hermione che la salutavano e tornò nei sotterranei.

“Weasley non crede ad Harry, ci pensate?” esordì, entrando in sala comune.

“Bell’amico, perfino noi abbiamo dedotto non avesse colpa.”

“Ma Draco, stiamo parlando di Weasley, il concetto di deduzione è a lui sconosciuto.” Rispose Pansy.

“Hai ragione Pans”

“In ogni caso, parte della sua casa tiferà per Harry, ma non tutti. E non oso nemmeno immaginare le altre case.” Disse Cassandra sconsolata. Poi vide l’occhiata colpevole che Draco scambiò con gli altri. “Che avete combinato voi altri.”

“Stanotte mi sentivo creativo,” iniziò Draco. E quando Draco era creativo voleva dire guai. “Ho creato delle spille animate. Guarda qua.” E così dicendo tirò fuori da una borsa una spilla con su scritto “TIFA CEDRIC DIGGORY, IL VERO CAMPIONE DI HOGWARTS” e poi la toccò e la scritta cambiò in “POTTER FA SCHIFO”. Draco sembrava fin troppo orgoglioso del suo lavoro.

“Draco, tu sai che ti voglio bene e che sono la prima ad amare la tua creatività e la tua bravura negli incantesimi,” cominciò calma Cassandra. Sempre meglio iniziare con le adulazioni. “allo stesso tempo odio come usi suddetti talenti per ferire gli altri.”

“Senti, ne ho già fatte un sacco, e penso di venderle, ma se vuoi ne posso fare altre con su scritto TIFA HARRY POTTER, che te ne pare?”

“Mi sembra un buon compromesso, ma ne voglio una gratis.”

“Quello era ovvio. Per voi sono gratis.” Disse Draco alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Allora dammene una gratis anche per Hermione.”

“D’accordo. Due gratis. Tanto ne farò sicuramente di meno rispetto alle altre.” Draco cominciò ad avviarsi nella sua stanza, probabilmente per continuare il lavoro. “Ah, Cassandra. Le venderai tu. Due falci a spilla.”

“Va bene. Non sia mai che qualcuno veda Draco Malfoy con la spilla TIFA HARRY POTTER”

Già a metà mattina del giorno dopo le spille incantate erano appuntate su quasi tutte le divise degli studenti di Hogwarts. Cassandra notò mestamente che quelle “Potter fa schifo” erano molte di più rispetto alle altre, ma fu anche sorpresa da una bassa ma costante presenza di studenti che preferiva comprare quelle per tifare Harry. Hermione era rimasta stupita quando Cassandra le aveva spiegato chi aveva fatto tutte quelle spille e aveva accettato la sua dando in cambio a Cassandra una spilla fatta da lei con la scritta C.R.E.P.A.

Vedendo il suo sguardo sbigottito Hermione le aveva spiegato che era un’associazione per i diritti degli elfi domestici, che vivevano in schiavitù. Vivendo con dei purosangue Cassandra sapeva che agli elfi piaceva la loro condizione, poi però ripensò alla scena nel bosco e a come l’elfa era stata trattata. Sicuramente insegnare ai maghi a trattare meglio gli elfi sarebbe stato già un buon passo avanti.

I giorni passarono tra lezioni, insulti nei corridoi, spille in ogni dove, ed Harry e Draco riuscirono ad avere uno scontro di incantesimi prima di pozioni, che ebbe come vittime Goyle ed Hermione. Inoltre, la notizia del Torneo e dei campioni era stata stampata sul giornale più letto del mondo magico britannico, _la gazzetta del Profeta_ e una giornalista piuttosto irritante di nome Rita Skeeter aveva fatto la sua comparsa, scrivendo articoli contenenti un sacco di bugie e verità alterate, soprattutto su Harry.

Cassandra alternava momenti di serenità con i suoi amici serpeverde e momenti di agitazione dovuti all’aiutare Harry a prepararsi alla prima prova del torneo. Lei ed Hermione erano rimaste di sasso quando Harry aveva detto loro di avere scoperto in cosa consistesse la prova (apparentemente draghi), ed erano decise a trovare una soluzione per superarla.

Mentre erano in cortile Harry e Draco rischiarono di arrivare di nuovo alle bacchette, ma il professor Moody li separò trasfigurando Draco in un furetto bianco e facendolo rimbalzare, finché la MacGonagoll non lo interruppe. L’incidente furetto divenne un tabù nella casa di Serpeverde, poiché Draco tendeva ad affatturare chiunque pronunciasse parole simili o relative ad animale, giardino, bianco, etc. Insomma, i Serpeverde stavano pian piano imparando la telepatia. Quanto a Cassandra, si premurava di stare il più possibile con Harry per insegnargli gli incantesimi di richiamo, avendo trovato una valida strategia per la prova contro i draghi.

Finalmente il giorno della prima prova arrivò. Cassandra ed Hermione trovarono Harry all’ingresso della tenda dei campioni e lo abbracciarono augurandogli buona fortuna. Furono interrotti da Rita Skeeter e dal suo fotografo, che di sicuro stavano prendendo appunti per nuovi articoli orribili, e poi si affrettarono ad andare sugli spalti. Cassandra era una dei pochissimi Serpeverde a fare il tifo per Harry, e le arrivò qualche insulto da alcuni ragazzi, ma li ignorò per concentrarsi sui giudici che stavano spiegando la prova. Ogni campione doveva rubare un uovo dorato a un drago, diverso per ciascuno.

Il primo campione a uscire nell’arena fu Diggory. Era un fascio di nervi, ma sembrava determinato. Entrò anche il primo drago e la folla cominciò a urlare eccitata. Cassandra pensò che il tutto assomigliava molto a come dovevano essere state le battaglie contro bestie feroci durante l’Impero Romano. Diggory non perse tempo e trasfigurò una roccia in un cane, per poi mandarlo verso il drago. Era una buona tattica diversiva, e gli diede un po’ di tempo per avvicinarsi all’uovo, ma a un certo punto il drago sembrò cambiare idea e puntò verso il ragazzo. Diggory riuscì a prendere l’uovo, ma si bruciò la spalla. Ci fu un cambio di draghi e di campioni. Fleur uscì dalla tenda e lanciò un incantesimo al drago, che sembrò appisolarsi, e anche lei riuscì a recuperare l’uovo con una scottatura superficiale. Il terzo campione era Krum. Cassandra a quel punto era probabilmente più in ansia dei campioni stessi. Krum fu il più veloce dei tre; lanciò un incantesimo agli occhi del drago (“Conjunctivitis” disse Draco), e prese l’uovo; i giudici però lo penalizzarono perché il drago, accecato, aveva rotto altre uova. Infine, era il turno di Harry. Quando uscì nell’arena sembrava piccolissimo, di fronte al drago più feroce. Poi alzò la bacchetta e urlò “ACCIO FIREBOLT” e cominciò a correre. Dopo pochi istanti si udì un sibilo e la scopa di Harry arrivò a una velocità folle. Harry saltò su di essa e cominciò a volare.

E fu uno spettacolo. Il suo talento nel volo fece sì che riuscisse a schivare qualsiasi attacco del drago e in pochi minuti recuperò l’uovo. Fu il più veloce e l’arena esplose in applausi e urla. Cassandra non si trattenne dall’abbracciare tutti i suoi compagni di casa vicino a lei, notando con piacere che perfino loro sembravano contenti di quel risultato. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Hermione e Ron correre verso la tenda dei campioni. I punteggi dei giudici proclamarono Harry e Krum primi a parimerito.

Cassandra si precipitò giù dagli spalti per raggiungere Harry. Meritava un grosso abbraccio per come aveva superato la prova. Lo trovò insieme a Ron. “Harry!” urlò lanciandoglisi contro. “Oof Cassandra che ti prende così all’improvviso.”

“Scusa,” replicò lei senza lasciarlo. “Sono solo felice. Non solo sei ancora vivo, ma sei anche stato spettacolare e sei primo.”

“Insieme a Krum.”

“Che importa di Krum, sei primo!” Ron annuì concordando con lei. “È vero Harry, chissà potresti vincere questo torneo.”

“Beh grazie del supporto. Non ce l’avrei fatta senza te ed Hermione.” Cassandra vide di sfuggita Ron abbassare lo sguardo.

“Non ti preoccupare, saremo tutti qui ad aiutarti per le prossime prove. Ti hanno già detto in cosa consiste la seconda?”

“Solo che la prova sarà a febbraio e che l’uovo che abbiamo recuperato è un indizio.” Rispose Harry.

“Da domani ci penseremo. Stasera devi festeggiare.”

“Vero, Fred e George stanno preparando una festa coi fiocchi su alla torre. E scusa Cassandra, ma sono ammessi solo Grifondoro.”

“Non me la prendo. Ci si vede domani.” Si congedò la ragazza mora con un ultimo abbraccio.

Draco la stava aspettando all’ingresso del castello. “Ho visto che Weasley e Potter sono di nuovo attaccati.” Disse col suo solito tono strascicato.

“Hai visto bene. Geloso?”

“Io? Perché dovrei. Pfft le mie amicizie sono migliori.” Rispose riservandole un sorriso smagliante. E aveva ragione. L’amicizia con i purosangue era particolare, ma solida. Per quanto su alcuni argomenti le loro opinioni fossero molto diverse, riuscivano sempre a dialogare e trovare punti di unione nei loro pensieri.

Ancora una volta Cassandra fu felice di essere stata smistata a Serpeverde, ricordando la caratteristica di adattabilità di cui aveva parlato col cappello.


	9. quarto anno parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non penso qualcuno stesse aspettando un aggiornamento, ma nel caso scusate per l'assenza. Cercherò di riprendere la scrittura di questa fic

Il giorno dopo i Serpeverde dal quarto anno in su vennero convocati in un’aula da un professor Piton particolarmente di cattivo umore. “Statemi a sentire tutti perché non mi ripeterò” iniziò con la sua solita voce profonda e annoiata. “Quest’anno, in onore del torneo, verrà organizzato un ballo nella serata di Yule.” Per quanto la notizia fosse eccitante, nessuno osò aprire bocca per commentare. “In quanto studenti della casa Serpeverde mi aspetto vi comportiate in modo ineccepibile. La maggior parte di voi provengono da famiglie purosangue che sicuramente vi avranno già introdotto a serate del genere. Per quelli di voi che non hanno ricevuto questi insegnamenti” e il suo sguardò sembrò posarsi per un momento su Cassandra, prima di continuare, “siete pregati di chiedere assistenza ai vostri compagni. Io non vi insegnerò a ballare, spero che questo sia chiaro.” Finì.

Mormorii e cenni di assenso si levarono per tutta l’aula mentre gli studenti cominciavano a uscire. Cassandra cominciò a sudare freddo. Un ballo non era proprio il suo forte. Sapeva qualche passo di valzer, ma cosa sarebbe successo se i balli dei maghi fossero stati molto diversi da quelli babbani. Avrebbe fatto un’orrenda figura. L’avrebbero tutti presa in giro fino alla morte. Sentì l’ansia aumentare a dismisura, ma fortunatamente una mano le si posò sulla spalla, calmandola. Alzando lo sguardo vide Draco con un’espressione rassicurante.

“Non ti preoccupare Cassandra, ti aiutiamo noi con la danza. Abbiamo imparato i balli tradizionali da piccoli.”

“Mi insegnerete davvero? Grazie ragazzi.” Il peso sullo stomaco era diminuito di molto.

I giorni precedenti al ballo furono composti da musica nella sala comune, qualche piede pestato, ma soprattutto molte risate. Draco invitò Cassandra, dicendo che era più che logico visto che le aveva insegnato a ballare. Cassandra si ritrovò ad accettare mentre sentiva le guance andare a fuoco. Blaise invitò un ragazzo di Corvonero e Pansy fu invitata da un bel ragazzo di Durmstrang. Più si avvicinava la grande serata, più gli studenti sembravano impazzire. Ron fece un’enorme figuraccia tentando di invitare Fleur, che però non lo degnò di uno sguardo. Certo, non era il primo a subire il fascino Veela della ragazza, ma tutti risero di lui.

Cassandra stava uscendo dalla biblioteca (dove aveva assistito a un incredibilmente impacciato Krum chiedere a Hermione di andare al ballo insieme) quando si scontrò con Harry, che stava rientrando di corsa nel castello.

“Scusa Cassandra, non ti avevo vista. Err, come va?”

“È tutto a posto Harry. Tu? Ho saputo che i campioni apriranno le danze al ballo.”

“Oh già, io…a questo proposito…” cominciò Harry imbarazzato. “Ti andrebbe di venire al ballo con me? Come amici.” Si affrettò ad aggiungere.

“Mi dispiace Harry, mi avrebbe fatto piacere, ma mi ha già invitato Draco.” Rispose Cassandra. Non poteva credere che ben a due ragazzi avrebbe fatto piacere andare al ballo insieme. Certo, come amici, ma era comunque bello sentirsi apprezzati.

“Non ti preoccupare Cassandra, magari chiederò ad Hermione. Anche se ripensandoci mi sa che vuole invitarla Ron.” Rispose Harry passandosi una mano nei capelli.

“Siete in ritardo entrambi. Ho appena visto Hermione essere invitata da un ragazzo. E lei ha accettato.” Harry spalancò gli occhi “CHI”

“Questo non te lo dico, o ve lo dice lei o sarà una sorpresa.” Cassandra si fece pensierosa. “Penso non lo dirò nemmeno ai miei amici. Stavano scommettendo che nessuno l’avrebbe invitata” disse scuotendo la testa. Gli insulti a Hermione erano diminuiti di molto, ma a volte frecciatine come quella trovavano ancora terreno fertile.

“Accidenti, dovrò davvero darmi da fare e trovare qualcuna prima del ballo. Ho pensato a tre ragazze e sono già tutte occupate.”

“Tre? Chi era la terza?” chiese Cassandra incuriosita. Poi sorrise vedendo che Harry arrossiva. “Uh, Cho Chang”

“La cercatrice di Corvonero? Ma non sta con Diggory?”

“Sì, e a quanto pare ero l’unico a non saperlo.” Disse Harry affranto.

“Oh Harry, mi spiace, sei un po’ sfortunato eh. Hey ma quelle non sono le gemelle Patil?” le due ragazze stavano salendo verso le torri. “Sono carine no? Chiedi a una delle due e l’altra magari accetta di andare con Ron.”

“Cassandra, sei un genio e la mia salvezza.” Stavolta fu Harry ad abbracciare la ragazza, prima di cercare di raggiungere le ragazze.

Cassandra scosse la testa pensando all’amico. Era uno dei campioni e ancora non aveva trovato un partner. Di sicuro molte ragazze e ragazzi avrebbero voluto accompagnarlo.

Quella sera Cassandra ricevette un biglietto con scritto “ _Missione compiuta_ ”. la ragazza rise di gusto mentre gli altri la guardavano straniti.

La sera dopo il dormitorio era in fermento. Cassandra prese l’abito che le avevano regalato i suoi amici, un abito blu notte con ricami argentati, poi indossò i gioielli in argento abbinati, e cercò di sistemarsi i capelli. A differenza delle sue compagne evitò di usare incantesimi di trucco, preferendo i suoi trucchi babbani che aveva portato da casa. Finalmente pronte le ragazze uscirono per incontrarsi con gli altri. Draco e Blaise erano ovviamente elegantissimi, anche se Draco, con la sua pelle pallida e le vesti scuri ricordava un vampiro. Un vampiro estremamente conscio del suo fascino, visto il modo in cui si metteva in posa nella sala comune.

“Pronta milady?” Draco si rivolse a Cassandra con un sorrisino. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Prontissima”

All’ingresso si incontrarono con i partner di Pansy e Blaise e insieme si avviarono verso la Sala Grande. La sala era completamente cambiata. C’erano tavoli rotondi con tovaglie bianche, con sopra delle lanterne argentante, sulle pareti erano presenti miriadi di ghirlande, e una pista da ballo, con tanto di palco, era in bella mostra in mezzo alla sala.

Quando la maggior parte degli studenti si fu sistemata ai tavoli, le porte si aprirono e i campioni fecero il loro ingresso con i rispettivi partner. Fleur col capitano di Quidditch di Corvonero, Davies, Diggory insieme a Chang, Harry con Parvati e Krum con Hermione. Ben più di una persona trattenne il fiato quando la vide. Indossava un vestito color pervinca, i capelli erano lisci e sistemati in un’acconciatura perfetta e la sua postura più eretta. Era irriconoscibile.

I campioni si sedettero ai loro posti e tutti iniziarono a mangiare. Al tavolo di Cassandra l’argomento principale sembrava essere la trasformazione di Hermione, nonché la sua presenza con Krum. Cassandra, che era già stata a conoscenza della seconda, si limitò a fare qualche commento qua e là e si godette la cena.

Poi il momento dei balli arrivò e i campioni si alzarono e si disposero sulla pista per il primo ballo della serata. Cassandra non poté fare a meno di notare quanto Harry fosse in imbarazzo, così al centro dell’attenzione. Pian piano altre coppie cominciarono a ballare.

“Andiamo anche noi? Almeno per un ballo.” Cassandra si girò per trovare un implorante Draco. Ma dove lo aveva trovato un migliore amico amante della danza. Visto che anche Pansy e Blaise si erano lanciati in pista, Cassandra non ebbe cuore di rifiutare. “Un solo ballo.”

Ci fu più di un ballo.

A un certo punto della serata la musica cambiò e una band cominciò a suonare della musica più movimentata. Per una volta gli studenti di Hogwarts dimenticarono le preoccupazioni, i pericoli, la rivalità tra case e si divertirono come matti. Cassandra cercò di trascinare Harry a ballare dopo averlo trovato seduto con Ron, ma Hermione arrivò in quel momento estremamente felice per la serata e poi lei e Ron iniziarono a litigare. Cassandra ed Harry si rivolsero uno sguardo pieno di panico e il ragazzo si diede all’inseguimento degli amici. Cassandra tornò a ballare con i Serpeverde, felice che per una volta erano dimentichi del loro status e sembravano molto liberi.

Avevano dovuto riprogrammare i loro riti oscuri a causa della festa, ma in quel momento non importava, si divertirono fino a tarda notte. Anche una volta tornati in sala comune, che per lo Yule era stata decorata con mille luci e candele bianche, i Serpeverde continuarono la festa, con tanto di alcol che qualche studente più grande era riuscito a portare.

Cassandra si risvegliò la mattina dopo con un senso di nausea e ricordi confusi di giochi alcolici. Ed era stato reale il bacio con Draco o solo un’allucinazione? Non era però nemmeno lontanamente quella messa peggio. L’aver iniziato a bere alcol a dieci anni dava i suoi frutti. Nella sala comune c’erano resti di cibo e bevande, e corpi ammassati per terra e sui divanetti. La ragazza corvina si chiese dove fosse finito Piton e per quale miracolo divino non era ancora comparso per vedere quello scempio. _Probabilmente ad aiutare gli insegnanti_ , pensò la ragazza ridendo, ricordando alcuni professori alquanto su di giri la sera prima.

La salvezza giunse nella forma di un angelo biondo dal sorrisino sarcastico. Draco Malfoy aveva scorte di pozione antisbornia rubata a Piton e ne consegnò una dose a ogni studente del quarto anno. Senza più dolori i ragazzi si recarono a fare colazione, dove si poteva notare una considerevole mancanza degli studenti più grandi.

Mentre sorseggiava il suo the Cassandra fu distratta da un improvviso vociare vicino a lei. “Cassandra? Questa devi vederla.”

“Che è successo?”

“Sei sul giornale.”

“Sono dove?” chiese allarmata.

Qualcuno le passò un giornale dove, con suo sommo orrore, una sua foto mentre abbracciava Harry era stampata in prima pagina sotto al titolo HARRY POTTER: IL FASCINO DELL’EROE COLPISCE HOGWARTS? C’era anche una foto di Hermione con Harry e di Harry e Parvati al ballo. Ovviamente l’articolo era firmato Rita Skeeter, la quale scriveva di come il giovane mago fosse sempre visto insieme alle due natebabbane, ma di come al ballo avesse invitato un’altra, lasciando poi il lettore a giudicare il comportamento del ragazzo. “Ma chi è il direttore del giornale e perché continua a far pubblicare questi articoli.”

“Perché il mondo magico ama il gossip, ormai dovresti saperlo.”

“Questo non da il diritto di scrivere certe cose su ragazzi minorenni. Se Sirius Black non fosse ancora ricercato sono sicura che farebbe causa al giornale.”

In quel momento anche il golden trio fece il suo ingresso nella sala, seguiti come sempre da sguardi e mormorii. La Serpeverde si mise a fissare l’altro tavolo aspettando il momento in cui il giornale sarebbe stato visto. Pochi minuti dopo un urlo oltraggiato e il tonfo di una testa sul tavolo riecheggiarono nella Sala Grande.


End file.
